The Heart Holds On
by AveryGrace824
Summary: The mind is a funny thing, losing some memories but keeping others framed in perfect clarity. But the heart never forgets. And true love will always find a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The mind is a funny thing, losing some memories but keeping others framed in perfect clarity. But the heart never forgets. And true love will always find a way.

**A/N:** Hello all! This story is based on the movies with a little of the books thrown in for good measure. It takes place after the _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. I hope to update at least once a week. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** To my great disappointment, I cannot claim _The Chronicles of Narnia_ as my own. The series and all the characters therein belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.

The Heart Holds On

Chapter 1: The Unknown

The dream had been so beautiful.

If only she could remember it. A pair of brown eyes swam before her as she slowly came back to consciousness. She struggled to hang on to that image, to put a face to the eyes, but nothing came to her. It had been a man's face, of that she was certain. But… who?

Her eyes opened for the first time in what felt like months, and at first she was blinded by the bright, morning light streaming through the window. The bed was soft; heavenly soft, and she was content to lie there until the previous day came rushing back to her.

Only, it didn't.

But she was sure she'd done something yesterday, hadn't she? Her mind drew a blank. She gazed around the room, hoping something in it would strike her memory, but nothing did, though it was a beautiful room. Fresh lilies sat on her bedside table and the soft, white curtains billowed in the breeze. There was an old chest in the corner and an armoire on the left wall, but other than that, the room was rather empty, as if no one lived here. Was it a guest bedroom? Had she stayed the night at someone's house?

Hesitantly, she attempted to pull herself up; a feat that required a lot more effort than she thought it should. Her muscles were just so weak and every joint in her body was stiff. She must have slept for hours. Looking down, she noticed she was dressed in a modest, white robe and her brown locks cascaded over her shoulders.

She pulled a strain of her hair around to look at it, trying to remember how she normally styled it, but she couldn't even picture her face… or anything about who she was. Her heart rate sped as she tried to sort through the mystery and she felt a cold sweat bead on the back of her neck.

What had happened to her?

The creaking of the door jolted her from her troubling thoughts and a middle-aged woman in a dark blue, long-sleeved dress strolled in, carrying fresh linens and whistling to herself. But as her eyes landed on the girl in the bed, she let out a shriek of surprise.

"Oh my goodness! You're awake!"

The girl in the bed tilted her head curiously, examining the woman's words. Why shouldn't she be awake? Was she not supposed to be here? After several seconds, the woman's heart seemed to slow down and she smiled warmly at the girl.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Anmarie, your nursemaid."

The girl attempted to speak, opening and closing her mouth like a fish at first, and finally managing to let out a raspy squeak.

"Oh, don't try to talk. There'll be plenty of time for that. Why don't I get you some water first… and then maybe a bath?"

The girl just continued to stare, frustrated by her silent mouth. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but her throat was raw and scratchy. Anmarie returned with a big cup of water and the girl drained it quickly, feeling rejuvenated. She decided to test out her voice again.

"W-w-where ammm… I," she asked.

"Where… You're in Archenland, my lady; in the king's palace. King Gavin himself found you."

"Found… me?"

"Yes. You were just lying in the woods, unconscious. The king's men asked around, but no one seemed to know who you were. Do you remember anything?"

"No. Nothing."

Depression hit the girl hard as she realized how true that statement was. She knew somewhere she should have a family; a mother at least, but no one came to mind. Had she lived in this… Archenland her whole life? She tried to remember being in the woods, but couldn't even call to mind a familiar tree.

"King Gavin will want to speak with you soon. He's been very worried about you, even coming to check on you himself! I'll start your bath so we can make you presentable."

The girl nodded, but as Anmarie rose to leave, she felt another question nagging at the forefront of her mind.

"What happened to me?"

Anmarie turned, a distressing gleam in her eyes.

"No one knows. The king and his men found you almost a month ago. You suffered no injuries that we could see. You would only wake long enough for us to feed you and then… you'd just drift back into unconsciousness. It was a strange condition."

Anmarie gave a timid smile and hurried off to prepare the bath.

CoN

Lucy paced the halls impatiently, waiting for her mother to arrive. Though she hated to leave her cousin, Eustace, behind, she was anxious to see her parents and her sister after so many long months. But they were late; extremely late.

"Would you stop all that pacing? You're making my stomach hurt. Just sit down," Edmund complained from his seat in the wingback chair by the fireplace. Normally, the chair was always occupied by his annoyingly rude Uncle Harold, but he and Aunt Alberta had gone to the library for the day, not even bothering to tell the children goodbye.

"I read a book about people who stress overmuch and it said it brings on premature aging," Eustace spoke up from his place on the sofa.

"Oh please, not the books again," Edmund begged, just the slightest smirk lighting his face.

"There's nothing wrong with my books. I've learned a vast array of knowledge from them. If only I'd been fortunate enough to get my hands on one of the Narnian volumes. I could probably have surpassed even King Caspian's knowledge of his country."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have shamed us all," Edmund mocked, earning himself a pillow in the face.

"Will you two stop it! What if something's wrong," Lucy complained, staring forlornly out the window.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong. They have Su with them, remember? They probably had a hard time loading all those suitcases full of make-up and silly dresses," Edmund teased.

But just as the words left his mouth, a loud whirring sound filled the air. Lucy quickly identified it as the siren of an ambulance and just then, it rushed past the house, heading for the train station.

"Edmund…," Lucy called in a quietly, frightened voice. "You don't think…"

Edmund couldn't respond, but his eyes held a haunted look as he stared out the glass. In a second, he leapt up and rushed to the door, throwing it open and taking off down the street. Lucy was only a half step behind, followed by Eustace. No one bothered to close the door.

The train station was only a few short blocks away and a large crowd parted to allow the ambulance passage. Edmund shoved his way through the onlookers, silently praying that it was a coincidence and his family was somewhere in the crowd, watching like everyone else. He finally broke through the last of the people and saw a yellow taxi on the side of the road. The side had been completely smashed in. Someone close by was sobbing and his heart stopped when he recognized that familiar sound.

"Mom," Lucy called, starting to step past Edmund, not fully realizing the situation. He caught her arm, holding her to his side.

For a second, she wanted to push him off, determined to get to her mom and then… she saw a familiar blue heel lying in the street. She'd been with Susan the day she'd picked them out.

"Oh no… no, no, no," Lucy sobbed. If it hadn't been for Edmund's hold on her, she would have collapsed to the ground.

CoN

The king's chamber was amazing. The chairs were big and luxurious and the paintings had the most brilliant colors. The girl had soaked for a full thirty minutes in the sweet smelling bath water and was now dressed in a pale yellow gown. Her hair had been brushed with pleasant oils and her skin was radiant. She had thought that with her recent brush with death, she'd look a little more… homely. But after looking in the mirror for the first time, she saw a girl full of life. Her blue eyes sparkled and her skin was as smooth and light as ivory.

What could have happened to her to make her forget her entire life?

The doors opened suddenly, startling her from her thoughts and a handsome man with blond hair strode in wearing a green tunic that brought out his emerald green eyes.

"My lady… I'm so glad to see you awake," he announced, moving to take the chair beside her and bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

It felt like there was something she should be doing – he was royalty after all; wasn't there some form of etiquette she was forgetting? He seemed to notice the lost look about her and gave her a warm smile.

"I know this must be so confusing for you. Your nursemaid told me of your memory loss. I'm sure it will return in time."

"I hope so. I feel like there's this whole life I just… lost."

"We're doing everything we can to find your family, or any indication of where you come from. There was a bracelet on your wrist the day we found you. It had a name inscribed on it… yours, I assume," he explained, holding out a silver chain for her to see.

There, in flowing cursive was the name Susan.

"Susan," she whispered, feeling the unfamiliar word roll off her tongue. Shouldn't this call forth some memory, or even sound… right? But she didn't recognize it at all.

"You look brilliant in that color; like an angel. It has brought me great peace to see you so radiant."

"Um… thank you," she murmured, smiling faintly at him.

"Would you care to take a walk with me? Maybe some fresh air will bring back something," he insisted, rising and offering her his hand, which she took gratefully.

"The land outside looked beautiful from my window. Are the mountains I saw close by?"

"Fairly. They are the barrier between our country and Narnia."

As they spoke, he led her down the corridors of the bright castle, its walls hung with ornate tapestries and paintings of brave men in gleaming armor. Several times she past pictures of a lion, so stunning and magnificent and with a face that displayed authority and honor. As they walked, she replayed the one piece of her life she'd managed to recall… a pair of brown eyes.

They were not her own, which had turned out to be a very light blue, nor were they those of the king next to her. She'd been focused on them since she'd awoken, sure that they were the key to the life she'd lost.

But she was distracted from her thoughts as the doors opened before her revealing the vibrant kingdom before them.

"Oh… this is…," she began, but was at a loss for words.

As she floundered, her gaze returned to King Gavin, who stood staring at her with similar awe.

"Forgive me, but I haven't seen an equal to your beauty in all my kingdom," he whispered, reaching up to catch a stray lock of her hair as it fluttered in the breeze. This simple touch sent flutters through her.

But it felt wrong.

She couldn't fathom why. King Gavin was handsome and a perfect gentleman. Maybe she was already pledged to someone else. If only she could remember. Something was there, buried in her mind and begging to break free, but she just couldn't pull it forth. Her thoughts kept coming back to the eyes…

"Shall I show you the gardens," he asked, and Susan nodded excitedly.

They stepped through the silver gates into the most perfect place she'd seen yet. Roses and lilies surrounded them and leafy green vines climbed the garden walls. Every color of the rainbow was present and the smell was heavenly.

"It's amazing," she acknowledged, leaning in to smell the white roses by her side.

"I am glad to hear it. I know you don't remember, but I have been watching over you since we brought you in, and I spent several sleepless nights praying for your speedy recovery. And now those prayers have been answered. To you it must seem like we just met, but you have been my only thought these many weeks. Seeing your eyes finally open is the greatest miracle I have ever received."

His words caused the butterflies in her stomach to somersault, but there was still something wrong with the feeling. Though she was flattered by his words, it felt as though her heart already belonged to someone else; like she had some long lost love out there waiting on her.

But if that was the case, wouldn't he have come looking for her?

"Thank you… for taking care of me."

"It was my honor."

His gaze locked on hers and his hand reached up briefly to caress her face. There was a passion there she couldn't deny, and part of her wanted to cling to it, to have something in her life.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, if you're feeling well enough. In two days I am leaving for Narnia. The king is getting married and I've been asked to attend. I'd be honored if you would accompany me," he asked, smiling warmly at her.

Susan thought it through, but honestly there was no question. She had no memories and no family. King Gavin and her nursemaid were the only two people she knew; she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I know you will love Narnia. It is a land even more enchanting than Archenland. And King Caspian is a wonderful king. I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you."

And just like that everything froze.

Susan knew the world around her must still be in motion, but at the sound of his name, even her breathing ceased. _Caspian!_ She couldn't recall a face or even a moment she'd spent with him, but there was such an intense feeling of familiarity that associated with his name that it sent a jolt of surprise through her.

"Susan? Are you alright? Do you want to sit down and rest," King Gavin asked, placing firm hands on her shoulders as she swayed.

"Um… no, I fine. I just… um… I'm fine."

**A/N: **For anyone who hasn't read the books, Archenland is the kingdom below Narnia and lies in between Narnia and Calormen. For further insight, I highly recommend reading _The Horse and His Boy_. It's one of my favorites. Please, let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N:** I'd like to thank those who reviewed! You really made my day. I'd also like to clarify – in case anyone was wondering – that the CoN stands for Chronicles of Narnia. Yes, I am computer stupid and have trouble with line breaks, but I think this works too (I hope).

Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

Lucy sat stared out at the empty playground before her, gliding slowly back and forth in the swing. It had been three weeks since the accident that had taken her sister's life and if felt like she'd cried out every tear her body possessed. It was a hollow feeling, as if all her emotions had bled out and left a shell of a girl behind.

Somewhere in her mind she knew there was a purpose behind this, that everything happens for a reason and that Susan was in a better place, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept that quite yet. How could there ever be a reason for her beautiful sister – who had been full of life just weeks ago – to die. Her eyes burned as it tried to produce the tears that would no longer come and she gave up swinging all together.

"I thought I'd find you here," Peter exclaimed as he approached her.

"I just needed some time alone."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't make any sense. But aren't you the one who always said we shouldn't question Aslan," Peter asked, the hint of a smile in his voice.

"No, we shouldn't. But he's not here. I've called him and called him and he's not here," she explained, her voice breaking.

"Yes he is. He's always here, Lu."

"Then why didn't he save her?"

"Do you really believe he turned his back on her?"

Lucy thought about his question, bringing Aslan's magnificent face to her mind, with the loving eyes of a father, and knew she didn't.

"No, of course not. It… it just hurts."

"I know."

Peter dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around her as she burrowed into his shoulder. In all honesty, he'd been trying to convince his self of the same thing since he'd gotten that life-altering phone call. It had been hard on all of them. If there was ever a time to escape to Narnia, now was it.

And just like that, the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What's going on," Lucy asked, her eyes widening.

"I'm not sure."

Without a second thought, Peter took her in his arms and rushed for the ditch on the other side of the playground, covering Lucy's body with his own. The shaking intensified until Peter could feel the vibration in his bones. His eyes were clamped shut and he prayed for protection. And the sound… It was so loud that he could barely hear Lucy's screams.

And then it was over.

Peter raised his head just enough to make sure Lucy was okay, checking her face and arms for scratches.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've never felt an earthquake before."

"Me neither. We better get home and make sure the others are alright."

He helped Lucy up, turning back towards the playground, only to realize that it was gone!

"What the…," he began, staring into the trees surrounding them. How had they gone from a playground just outside the city to the middle of a forest?

"You don't think…," Lucy started to ask, a faint light coming back into her eyes.

"No, we can't be. Aslan said I'd never return."

A smile came to Lucy's face then, the first one since the accident, and a mischievous look came into her eyes.

"Actually, I made a small request the last time I was here. I asked Aslan if we could return just for Caspian's wedding."

"You… what?"

Lucy gazed around the woods with new eyes and reached out to touch one of the nearby trees, which gave a flutter of its branches in response.

"Peter, Lucy," Edmund called, strolling up through the trees with Eustace by his side. "How did this happen?"

CoN

The night sky was beautiful and Susan couldn't help but gaze up at it as if she'd never seen the stars before. They'd been on the road for two days and she was told they'd be at King Caspian's castle at Cair Paravel by supper tomorrow. She was certain that he was the key to unlocking the past she could no longer remember and it filled her stomach with butterflies.

Every second since she'd awoken had been a dream. She'd had the chance to tour Archenland and was amazed by its beauty. It all felt like the most perfect dream.

But there was only one problem with dreams… eventually you have to wake up. On the one hand, she was content to never remember her past and simply spend all her days in Archenland with King Gavin. But she just couldn't stifle the nagging sensation that told her she had a family out there and a life she was missing. That thought both terrified and excited her.

Just then, a chill ran through her and she refocused her attention on the sky. She could have sworn that just a moment ago it had been clear, but now thick clouds covered every star and the temperature was dropping by the second. Far off in the distance, a loud peal of thunder rang through the land, causing Susan to shiver.

"Lady Susan, you should come inside the tent," Anmarie suggested.

Susan did as she was told, but something about this sudden storm seemed strange to her. Of course, she couldn't remember ever seeing a storm in her life, but she could almost feel the evil radiating out of the sky.

"Is it normal for storms to come on this quickly," she asked once in the safety of the tent.

"No, my lady. It is very strange weather. Very strange indeed."

Anmarie seemed to stare at the sky with the same curiosity, and Susan couldn't help but feel that something was coming… something bad.

CoN

Caspian stood at his window, staring out into the coming storm. The very sight of it had his skin crawling. It was just so abnormal; the way it came on so fast and even the thunder had an eerie ring. But more troubling was the current decision he was making.

Marriage.

In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd given his heart away three and a half years ago, so why was he marrying another? Of, course his kingdom must have an heir, and Lilliandil was the only woman so far to cause even an inkling of feeling to rise within him since Queen Susan's departure.

_Susan._

Once her name fills his mind, the longing to see her almost consumes him. But knowing her, even for the short time he did, had made him strong. Lucy and Edmund had said she seemed happy and well when they last visited, so maybe it was time for him to try and move on too.

But for now, he simply allowed his imagination to run wild with thoughts of the gentle queen until a knock at his door interrupted his musings.

"Come in," he allowed.

"Your Majesty, we found… guests in the woods," Trumpkin explained, a giddiness in his voice that wasn't usually present.

"Guests?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I think it would be best if you came to the gate and greeted them yourself."

Hesitantly, Caspian followed Trumpkin through his castle to the grand room inside the gate. And there, slightly wet from the storm, stood four people he thought he would never see again.

"Peter, Lucy, Ed, and Eustace… how did you pull this off," he called, running to throw his arms around them.

"Lucy called in a favor," Peter explained. "And I must say, you've certainly grown up since the last time I saw you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The two kings shared a humorous smile, but deep down, Caspian had a burning question he was dying to ask.

"Um… is," he began, but Peter cut him off.

"I know what you're going to ask, but there's something I have to tell you first. Can we speak privately?"

"Peter, we should all be there," Lucy complained as a heartbroken look came into her eyes. Peter was about to answer when Edmund stepped in, wrapping his younger sister in his arms and nodding to Peter.

Caspian led him to the throne room, which was abandoned at this hour of the night and attempted to wait patiently for Peter to begin.

"I know you're wondering about Susan," Peter started, but seemed to have trouble finishing.

"Peter… if she's moved on… that's okay. I want her to be happy."

"That's not exactly it. She's… she's dead."

At first, Caspian couldn't understand a word Peter had just said. The words just didn't make sense in the same sentence. He must have heard wrong!

But then… the tears slipped from Peter's eyes.

"No…," Caspian mumbled, before collapsing in the closest chair. His muscles began trembling uncontrollably and he didn't realize he was sobbing until the wetness began saturating his tunic.

"What… how?"

"It was an accident." That was the only explanation Peter gave and Caspian found he couldn't even find the strength to ask a question. He hadn't seen her in three and a half years, but just knowing that she was alive and well somewhere out there had gave him peace.

But a world where she didn't exist… How could there be any peace?

"Caspian, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this now. I just didn't want to lie to you. Are you alright?"

Silence. Caspian no longer heard the words that left the High King's mouth. He was too lost in his own head. It wasn't until he was back in his room, with no recollection of how he'd gotten there, that he started to wake from his stupor, only to be hit with a depression so hard he was left in agonizing pain.

CoN

"Don't be nervous. Everyone will love you," Anmarie promised as they set out once again for King Caspian's castle the next morning. The storm had raged most the night, leaving the ground wet and slippery as the men packed up camp.

"It's not that. I...," Susan paused, gazing over her shoulders self-consciously before continuing. "It it possible that I came from Narnia instead of Archenland?"

"Oh, I don't know. That's a long way to wander off. But, I guess it is possible. Why?"

"Well, when King Gavin mentioned King Caspian's name, it just seemed so familiar. I think I might know him."

"Really? That's wonderful," Anmarie exclaimed.

"How?"

"This is the first thing you've remembered from your life. It's a start."

Susan contemplated this for a moment and then a pleasant smile overtook her face. At least she was finally getting somewhere, and maybe once she was in Narnia, more things would trigger her memory.

And then, a chill ran through the camp. The clouds had never fully dissipated from the night before and now they seemed to grow darker by the second.

"I think we should move on, your Majesty," one of the guards informed King Gavin, who agreed and motioned for everyone to mount their horses.

"It is a bad omen, the weather," Anmarie muttered darkly as she and Susan set off.

"Bad omen? What do you mean," Susan asked curiously.

"It's too strange. Nothing good will come from this."

Susan wanted to ask more, but the entire assembly was moving faster now in an effort to outrun the storm. They were only a few hours from Cair Paravel now and no one wanted to be stuck outside when this hit.

The rest of the journey was extremely rigorous, but worth it in the end as they made it just in time. Stable hands guided their horses away for food and drink and King Caspian's men were waiting to greet King Gavin and escort the party inside out of the weather.

"The king is very pleased you could make it," someone spoke, but Susan couldn't find the voice's owner. "He has your rooms prepared and once you and your men have recovered from your ride, he's arranged a banquet in your honor."

Susan continued to search and finally spotted the strangest sight she'd seen so far… a badger standing on its hind legs and carrying on a conversation with King Gavin. She hadn't realized her mouth was hanging open until Anmarie giggled softly by her side.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you about that. Narnia is truly a magical land," she explained. Susan just focused on closing her gaping mouth.

The room she was led to was certainly luxurious and the bath was perfect. The castle walls were so thick that she could barely hear the thunder that boomed outside. But after an hour, she became restless and desired nothing more than to take a look around this fortress. It was just as breathtaking on the inside as it was on the outside. Not to mention she hoped that something here would strike a memory of her forgotten life.

She strolled down the halls, not paying very much attention to direction, just admiring the architecture, when she came upon a lone figure in a dead end corridor. He was staring dejectedly out the window into the sheeting rain and his posture seemed hunched over, as if all the weight in the world was resting on his shoulders.

At first, she tried to simply back away without disturbing him, but her shoe made an embarrassing squeak, giving her away. The man straightened instantly and turned to face her, revealing a sight that took her breath away…

…the brown eyes from her dream!

Neither spoke, and he stared at her as if he'd just seen a ghost. Finally, he uttered a single word in awed disbelief.

"Susan?"

**A/N: **Finally, Caspian and Susan meet again! Look for more moments between the two in the next chapter, and please let me know what you think!


	3. A Dream Come True

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3, finally. I know a week wait for a new chapter is a little long, but my schedule has been really hectic. I hope it's worth the wait! And I would like to apologize for not responding to the reviews; I've gotten a little behind. But thank you all so much for sharing your opinions! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 3: A Dream Come True

Caspian was sure he was hallucinating now. He must have spent so much time thinking about his gentle queen that he'd imagined her here in front of him. But… she looked so real!

"Your eyes; they look so familiar. Have we met," she asked, seeming confused.

This surprised him. Why would he hallucinate that Susan didn't know him? Was this a nightmare instead?

"Susan, it's me… Caspian. Do you not remember?"

"Honestly, no. I've had a little trouble in that area lately."

She smiled, completely untroubled as he stared at her. Her radiance was just as he remembered, though his memory had not done her beauty justice. Slowly, he moved forward, wanting desperately to feel the silky softness of her skin. But she took a step back at his advance, probably a little frightened by the wild look in his eyes.

"How do you know me," she asked, looking as if she were about to flee.

"I… we fought together against my uncle Miraz. You helped me get this throne. You and I… well we…" He honestly didn't know how to put his emotions into words. Though he'd loved her with all his heart, even in that short time, he never had any confirmation that she felt the same.

"Do you remember any of this," he finally asked.

"No. I don't remember anything, except your eyes."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face then and he raised his hand, touching it gently to her cheek. Her breathing seemed to stop and the fear never left her eyes, but she seemed to sense that he would not hurt her. The feel of her skin under his caused his heart to speed and he suddenly had the sensation of flying on a cloud. Everything around him faded away and there was only her.

"Susan, you're really here," he whispered, stepping even closer.

"I… I can't do this. I don't even know you," she protested, stepping back and turning to dash down the hall, but he caught her arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I just… I thought you were dead," he explained, panicked at the thought losing sight of her.

"Dead? What do you mean?"

"Peter said you were dead. I thought I'd lost you forever." Though he was not a man to cry easily, the tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Who's Peter?"

"Your brother. Don't you remember you brothers and sister?"

"No. I don't remember anything before a few days ago."

Caspian contemplated her situation, trying to determine the best method of questioning. He still held her arm firmly in his hand and the sensation of her warm skin muddled his thoughts.

"What do you remember," he finally asked.

"I woke in Archenland a few days ago. King Gavin said he found me in the woods. I've been staying with him. He asked around, but no one seemed to know who I was."

Caspian was baffled by this. Why had Aslan brought her back, only for her to lose her memory and end up in a different kingdom? And what had happened to her in her own world? Had Peter been wrong? Of course he must have; Susan was alive and well right in front of him.

"Your Majesty, the council must speak with you quickly," Lord Revilian insisted, running up from a side corridor.

"Not now my lord," Caspian spat, irritated at being interrupted during such a moment.

"But my king–"

"I said, not now!"

"I am afraid it's urgent, my king."

Caspian didn't really hear the words from Lord Revilian's mouth, just a mindless chattering that was distracting him from the love of his life. In frustration, he dropped Susan's arm and reluctantly turned to face him.

"I will join you in a moment. Please return to the council, Revilian," he ordered, barely containing his annoyance.

"Yes, your majesty."

Once Lord Revilian was gone, Caspian turned back to Susan, only to find that she was gone.

~CoN~

In fact, Susan had fled as soon as Caspian – or should she say King Caspian – was occupied. The way he stared at her like that had frightened her and she was still trying to sort through all the new information in her head.

So, she did know this Caspian, and it seemed their connection went a little deeper than just friends. Not that it was that upsetting; he was a very handsome man. But she didn't know him, or at least, not anymore. And she had a family! Peter; Caspian had said her brother's name was Peter. That was a start at least.

She desperately wanted to know this family. All she'd wished for when she'd awoke was for someone she was familiar with, and she'd finally found it. She was sure King Caspian was good; one look in his eyes told her that, but having so much thrust on her at once was just too much to handle. Retreating back to her room, she quickly threw open the window for some much needed fresh air, only to remember how hard it was raining when water started soaking the floor.

She settled for collapsing on the bed instead and laid there staring at the ceiling until a timid knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. At first, she feared opening it, afraid of what her reaction might be if it was King Caspian. Part of her wanted to rush into his arms, feeling that there must have been a deep connection between them at one time. But another part of her wasn't sure she should trust anyone so quickly.

The knocking continued, followed by arguing voices from the other side and she heaved herself off the bed, opening the door slowly.

"Oh my…," a young girl gushed, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Susan," asked a young man with blond hair who stood beside a dark-haired boy with his mouth gaping.

"Do you know me," she asked. She was sure they did; being in their presence was comforting.

"We thought you were dead," the young man explained, a broken sob rising in his throat. To her surprise, he pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her as if she would vanish before his eyes.

"Oh, you're Peter," she assumed.

"Yes. Caspian said you lost your memory. This is Edmund and Lucy; our brother and sister. And this is Eustace, our cousin." At this last name, he motioned to a young boy who stared at her sheepishly, as if he wasn't sure how close to come.

Peter pulled back, leaving room for Lucy to rush in and wrap her arms around Susan, followed by Edmund. Poor little Lucy was sobbing so hard she couldn't even form words and it caused the tears in Susan's eyes to spill over. She couldn't remember a single thing about the four that surrounded her, but she felt with overwhelming certainty that she could trust them over anybody else.

"I thought… I'd never… see you again," Lucy sobbed.

"Why did you think I was dead? What happened to me," Susan asked, staring at each concerned face in turn.

"Well, it's a little confusing," Edmund warned, looking to Peter for reassurance, who nodded. "You see, we're not exactly from this world."

Edmund relayed the story of England, with Susan gasping in amazement at nearly every other word and by the time he came to the part of her death, she was sobbing along with Lucy.

~CoN~

Caspian stood around the council of his most trusted lords and advisors, staring at each concerned face in turn. They'd just informed him that the rain had caused flooding in the villages and that the people must be moved to higher ground. Some were even seeking refuge in the castle. It was the oddest thing, Narnia hadn't seen a storm with this much ferocity in ages.

"My king, the people are talking of sorcery. They say the only time the sky was seen this dark was when dark times were coming," Trufflehunter spoke, seeming too small and insignificant among the much taller men and creatures.

"It is true, Caspian," Professor Cornelius assured. "According to the histories, before the White Witch came to power, a fierce storm shook the lands. This is more than just rain. There have even been reports of wild fires caused by the lightning in the western woods. And Creatures have been seeing strange shapes in the sky."

"Strange shapes," Caspian asked.

"They appear to be symbols, unfamiliar even to me. I'm afraid I don't know what to make of this."

"If I may, we do know three royals who knew the White Witch personally. Maybe we should be speaking about this matter with High King Peter," Trufflehunter insisted.

"I agree. They will be far more knowledgeable than we are. I shall speak to them personally," Caspian agreed, already turning from the room to find the monarchs. But as he made his way into the hall, he heard a pair of heavy footsteps following along behind him.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you first," Professor Cornelius inquired, seeming speculative.

"Of course not. What is on your mind?"

"Rumors are spreading that Queen Susan has also returned; that she is in fact not dead."

"The rumors are true," Caspian affirmed, hastening his step.

"Caspian, just because I don't always speak to you about your personal matters doesn't mean I don't notice them. I know how much you loved Queen Susan."

Caspian said nothing as they walked; knowing exactly which direction the professor was taking this.

"I just want to remind you that you are betrothed to wed the lady Lilliandil in a mere three days. If you still harbor feelings for the Queen, it might be best to be certain before then. It would not be fair to your bride for you to be unfaithful, nor would it be right in Aslan's eyes."

"I know, Professor, I know. You're right, I do still love her. I've always loved her." The desperation was clear in Caspian's voice and he knew his mentor could hear it too. The entire kingdom knew of his love for Susan and Cornelius was right, it wasn't fair to Lilliandil. But what could he say to her now?

"And you're going to her now, aren't you?"

"That is where I will find Peter, Edmund, and Lucy," Caspian answered, avoiding the professor's real question.

"And what is the Queen's condition?"

"She has lost her memory," Caspian explained, choking on the words. That was the hardest part. He'd dreamed almost every night of meeting her again, and in every dream she would smile at him with so much love in her eyes that he would know she was his only future. But instead, she'd looked at him as if he was a friend she once knew, but could no longer remember how.

"I'm sure it will come back in time, but before you make any rash decisions, be sure of your choice. And seek Aslan's will, not just your own."

With that, Professor Cornelius turned the corner towards his study, leaving Caspian with more than he wished to think about. He made it to the room given to Susan and heard the expected sound of sobs rising from the other side, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Peter called from the other side.

Caspian hesitantly pushed the door open and spotted them in the sitting area around the fireplace. Only, the man seated beside Susan – much closer than Caspain would have liked – was a man that was not her brother. King Gavin.

As he stalked closer, he saw that King Gavin had Susan's hand in his and seemed to be comforting her. A woman with blond hair that was starting to gray sat on the low table in front of the sofa with her hand gently patting Queen Susan's knee.

"We were just filling King Gavin in on Susan's past," Peter explained. "Apparently, he found her in the woods several days ago and has been caring for her ever since."

King Gavin stood at Caspian's entrance and bowed his head slightly towards him before taking his seat once more beside Susan. Caspian fought the angry words that were just on the tip of his tongue. One thing he'd learned during his reign as king was to control your tongue.

"I am thankful for your assistance to her majesty," he said instead, taking a seat on the other side of Susan. Her light blue eyes met his warily, but when they did, her entire face lit up. He drank her in, equally enticed, and reached out to take her other hand.

"Peter tells me we fought in a war together," she explained, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, we did. You fought very bravely."

"It was a wonderful story; I wish I could remember it." Her eyes clouded over and she shifted her gaze to the floor, deep in thought.

"I'm sure your memory will come back in time. I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Thank you. Lucy said you were an amazing king."

"I try to be. I look to Aslan for guidance and I believe he will always show me the right path."

"Yes; I wish I could remember him too."

Caspian had an idea then, but before he could voice it, a loud peal of thunder rang though the castle, shaking the very walls.

"I don't like the sight of this storm," Edmund spoke, sounding concerned. Caspian knew he was not the kind to be scared of storms and Edmund's worry only magnified his.

"I was actually hoping to ask you about that, since you are the only people alive today to actually see the White Witch and her power. Do you think this could be the work of sorcery?"

At his question, he noticed the woman who sat in front of Susan stiffen and go pale.

"Not to worry, Anmarie. I'm sure we are safe here in the castle Aslan built for his kings and queens," King Gavin assured her.

"It certainly seems strange," Peter spoke up.

"The White Witch mostly caused it to snow for many years, but some whose parents and grandparents remembered the old days said that before the snow was a series of mysterious storms and lunar activity. They said it was a time when the witch was coming to power," Lucy explained, clinging nervously to Peter.

Caspian sighed in frustration as his suspicions were confirmed. Why did a crisis have to strike just when he'd gotten Susan back.

"We'll need to do some digging; maybe venture out to the western woods. That is where many followers of the dark magics have fled. If an evil power is rising, that's most likely where it will be," Caspian insisted.

"I agree. To be honest, I wouldn't mind a little adventure while I'm here," Edmund spoke, smiling gleefully at the idea.

"I'm sure you'll have your adventure, Ed. Let's just not be too hasty."

Edmund nodded reluctantly towards Caspian, but the excitement was still there in his eyes. Another peal of thunder rang out and he felt Susan shudder beside him. He wished there was something he could do, before the search for an unknown villain ensued, that would help her through this time. And then his idea came back to him.

"Susan, would you come with me somewhere… just for an hour or so. In light of the recent discoveries, the banquet as been pushed back," he inquired, looking to her hopefully. She contemplated this and finally smiled timidly up at him.

"Yes."

Taking her hand, he started leading her from the room, turning temporarily to call back to Peter.

"We'll make arrangements for a party to explore the woods first thing in the morning."

With that, he led Susan down the hall, relishing in the feel of having her beside him once again. Though the threat to his kingdom was certainly great, he found he couldn't give it his full attention quite yet. He was still reeling from Susan herself.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Somewhere that might help your memory, or at least let you know who you are."

He led her to the Professor's study, where Cornelius sat pouring over a book at his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but I'd hoped to show Susan some of the volumes from the Golden Age."

"Of course, my king. You know where to find them as well as I do."

Caspian guided Susan over to the bookshelf and watched as she became engrossed in book after book of her family's history. He knew there were much more pressing matters to attend to, like the woman he was about to marry that he did not love, or the threat against his kingdom, or the fact that he had no idea how long the four monarchs would be here this time… but as he watched the emotion flow over her beautiful face, he couldn't help but enjoy this one moment of peace, truly happy that he had her with him now.


	4. Mysterious Revelations

**A/N: **Chapter four is finally here! I hope no one is frustrated with the waiting between updates. My life has been crazy lately. Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers! Oh, and, myloveneverdies – I'll hold you to your word if I get behind! (lol).

Chapter 4: Mysterious Revelations

The storms never ceased.

The people had finally had their banquet, honoring the visiting kings and noblemen from Galma, Archenland, and the Lone Islands, and beginning a three day celebration of King Caspian's marriage. Although, the storm raged so loud you could barely hear the voice of the person next to you, it was a glorious event.

But Susan was mostly overwhelmed. She'd learned so much about her past and Narnia last night, not to mention meeting King Caspian himself. She couldn't explain it, but a part of her felt that their connection had gone deeper than friends or comrades; she was certain she'd been in love with him. Her stomach still preformed nervous flips when she thought of those brown eyes. But it was wrong for her to feel such strong emotions towards him; he was getting married after all.

And she hardly knew him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only focus of her thoughts this morning. The kingdom she'd once ruled a lifetime ago was possibly under attack from an unknown magical being. Lucy had tried to explain the story of the White Witch, though the history books had painted quite an ugly picture. Susan couldn't believe that she'd actually lived through all that, and Lucy assured her that the only reason they'd defeated the witch before was thanks to Aslan.

Aslan…

Lucy had described the Great Lion in detail and Susan had been engrossed in her every word. Needless to say, she'd barely had any sleep. But instead of tired, she felt restless.

Every time she looked out into the purple clouds and pouring rain, fear gripped her heart, though she couldn't explain it. She could sense, as her siblings could as well, that something was coming.

There was a timid knock on her door, and she rose unsteadily from her seat by the window to answer it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but I wondered if you might accompany me to the kitchens? I'm in the mood for an early breakfast," King Gavin asked, extending his arm.

Susan took it graciously, though she felt a spasm of guilt. Ever since she'd awakened, he looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in his kingdom and now she repaid him by having feelings for another man. Granted, she'd technically known Caspian first, but King Gavin still didn't deserve to be lead on.

"How was your walk with King Caspian last night," he inquired as they walked.

"Interesting. He showed me the history books that depict my siblings and me. It's odd to read about your life when you don't remember any of it."

"I can only imagine. I'd heard the stories of the Golden Age and from what I've learned, you were a magnificent Queen."

"Thank you," she accepted, blushing.

They made their way to the dining hall, only to find it empty… of course, it was very early.

"I believe we'll have this room mostly to ourselves this morning. King Caspian has just sent out a reconnaissance party to gather information from the western woods and he is still in counsel. Your brothers are in attendance too I believe," King Gavin informed her, leading her to a table were a fawn stood, holding out her seat for her.

She murmured her thanks, but continued to search the grand room.

"Is Lucy with them," she finally asked.

"I think so. She is a royal too after all."

Gavin noticed her face fall and fumbled over his next words. "I-I'm sure no one wanted to disturb you due to your condition. It's best if you take it easy for a while."

Susan smiled at him, but continued to play with her fork uneasily, until one of the castle guards rushed in and hurried over to where they sat.

"Your majesty, I believe one of your servants is unwell," he explained with a hurried bow. "She was found out in the rain, mumbling to herself."

"My servant," King Gavin inquired.

"Yes, your majesty; I believe she is Queen Susan's nursemaid." At this, the guard turned his gaze to Susan cautiously, and she jumped up immediately.

"Anmarie," she asked.

"I'm not sure of her name, but I've seen her in your presence."

Susan hurried from the room with Gavin on her heels and didn't stop until she was outside of Anmarie's room. She had been Susan's friend these last few days and the thought of something happening to her was terrifying. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. It never came, but a dwarf in a bright red dress opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

There, in the middle of the bed was Anmarie. She was staring at the ceiling wide-eyed and every so often her lips would twitch.

"Anmarie," Susan called in a whisper, but there was no response. "Anmarie, its Susan. Can you hear me?"

"Red. Everything is… red," Anmarie muttered in a hushed tone, still staring at the ceiling.

"Red? What are you talking about? Anmarie, what happened to you?"

"A red… sun."

Susan couldn't make any sense of the strange musings and finally reached out to lay her hand on Anmarie's shaking wrist. This was a mistake.

Anmarie shot out of bed, rushing Susan and pinning her to the wall, cutting off her air supply. Her eyes stared wildly into Susan's and she continued to mouth the word red over and over.

At the sound of the commotion, the palace guard burst into the room, followed by King Gavin and they dragged Anmarie back to her bed, holding her down until she stopped fighting. Susan collapsed to the ground, sucking in the much needed air.

"Are you alright, Queen Susan," the guard called. She nodded, but still couldn't find her voice.

King Gavin rushed to her side and helped her stand, leading her quickly from the room.

"What's wrong with her," Susan finally asked.

"Sorcery. I think it's best if you stayed away from her for the time being. Far away."

Caspian stared at the gathered men around him, wishing they could help him rectify all of his problems. The fear of another witch coming to power was certainly frightening, but his own personal dilemma was just as hard to remedy. He'd barely spent ten minutes at the banquet and he hadn't spoken to Lilliandil since Susan's arrival. At some point, he'd have to speak to her, and to the rest of the kingdom. It wouldn't be easy to call off the wedding, not after so many preparations had been made, but he couldn't force himself to marry a woman he did not love, especially when the woman who held his heart was right in front of him.

"My king, the winds have picked up outside. No one's able to leave their homes," Glenstorm informed in his rumbling voice.

"Let's hope the group we just sent out finds something useful in those woods. This is getting out of hand," Peter commented quietly, almost to himself.

"That's not all," Glenstorm continued. "A servant woman of King Gavin's was found standing out in the storm, muttering insanities. She seems possessed."

"So it is the work of a sorcerer," Caspian muttered.

"Do you know the name of the woman that was possessed," Lucy asked, her voice ringing with authority.

"I believe it was Anmarie, Queen Susan's nursemaid," Glenstorm answered, and Caspian's eyes widened.

"Has the Queen been in to see her," he asked, jumping from his seat.

"Once. Anmarie attacked, but a guard stopped her."

Caspian was prepared to storm out, already overly worried by Susan's memory loss, but Peter's firm hand on his arm stopped him.

"Caspian, I'm just as worried about her as you are, but we need to keep the people safe first."

"I know," Caspian relented. "I just want to make sure she's alright. Besides, until we know what we are dealing with, there isn't much we can do. Glenstorm, we need to make sure the people have enough to eat and drink during this time. Will you see to it that they are checked on?"

"At once, your majesty," Glenstorm bowed, leaving immediately.

Caspian noticed Peter gazing at him, seeming truly surprised by how much his friend had changed.

"You've come a long way since the Battle of Beruna."

"Thank you. I've tried to be the king Aslan wishes me to be," Caspian responded, though his thoughts were still elsewhere.

"Come, let's go check on that sister of mine," Peter insisted.

He clapped Caspian on the arm and ushered him out of the room towards the stairs with Lucy and Edmund following behind, quieter than usual. Although Caspian didn't know them as well as Peter, he knew they were a little more opinionated than this and his worry for Susan only amplified. Peter had explained how they'd found her… dead… though Caspian did become a little confused when Peter tried to explain the car.

It must have taken a terrible toll on them to come to terms with that and then have Susan show up here with no memory of her family at all.

They finally reached the Queen's chamber and to their surprise, she threw the door open before they could knock.

"Oh… sorry, I was just on my way to find you," she explained, backing out of the way so they could enter. Caspian still couldn't get over the way she looked at them as if they were only recent acquaintances.

"Don't worry, Su. We just wanted to make sure you were okay after your run in with a nutcase," Edmund explained, attempting to sound more cheerful than he was.

"Anmarie is _not_ a nutcase! She's a very good friend," Susan spoke forcefully.

"We're sorry," Peter spoke up, eyeing Edmund meaningfully. "You are sorry, right Ed?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Susan."

With great effort, Susan managed to calm herself, but Caspian could still see the slight shake in her hands. She looked like she would break at any moment. Tentatively, Lucy made her way to her sister and hugged her gently. Susan responded, but it seemed forced, like she didn't know what to make of Lucy's sympathy.

"It will be alright, Susan. Caspian's healers will help her. She'll be fine," Lucy assured her.

"She's right. I'll have them attend her immediately," Caspian affirmed, and Susan met his eyes fully for the first time. He found he couldn't look away.

"It was so strange. She kept repeating the word 'red'," Susan explained.

"Red," Caspian and Peter asked at the same time.

"Yes. Once she said 'red sun.' I don't understand; is this normal for someone under a witch's spell?"

"They have many mysterious powers, but they're never stronger than Aslan. He always wins," Lucy guaranteed.

This seemed to ease Susan's worry, but only a little. Cautiously, Caspian took her hand, hoping his touch would not scare her. To his surprise, she gripped his tightly in return and her lips curled up in a small smile. In that one moment, when she looked at him with that sparkle in her eyes, she was the Susan he knew; the one he'd fallen in love with… was still in love with.

"You know, Sister, I think we just need to get your mind off all this madness. Do you by any chance remember how to play chess," Edmund asked, smiling eagerly.

"No, not at all. It's a game, right?"

"Ed," Peter chastised under his breath, but Edmund ignored him.

"How about I show you how to play? It will help pass the time. Being stuck inside can get boring."

"Okay," Susan allowed, but never let go of Caspian's hand until Edmund returned with his chess board.

The five of them stayed in Susan's room, watching Edmund teach her how to play his favorite game. To Peter's relief, he went easy on her, even letting her win the first game. For a moment, it felt like old times, but then Susan would look at them timidly, as if she still didn't fully know how to be herself around them. They wondered if they'd ever truly get their sister back.

A knock at the door pulled them from their game and Caspian strode over to answer it.

"King Caspian, have you seen the skies," Trumpkin asked, looking anxiously up at his king. The dwarf was almost never shaken and Caspian knew that whatever had him in such a state wouldn't bode well for any of them.

"I have not. What has happened?"

"Look out the window."

Caspian made his way to the window, with the others following closely behind, and threw open the curtains.

There, against the backsplash of dark, purple clouds, was the shape of a skull hovering in the late morning sky.

**A/N:** I know the romance between Caspian and Susan has been a little stop and go with her memory loss, but look for a more intense scene in the next chapter! Please, let me know what you think; it makes my day!


	5. The Heart Remembers

**A/N:** If you've been waiting for a little romance on the Susan/Caspian end, then this chapter is for you. Of course, Susan still barely knows him, so don't expect some steamy make-out session; just a sweet, peaceful moment. They deserve it!

Chapter 5: The Heart Remembers

It was early afternoon when Susan found herself sitting at the small table in the kitchen, staring dazedly out the window that overlooked the drenched gardens. After the strange shape had appeared in the sky, the storm had intensified, blowing down houses in the villages and shaking the ground with each clap of thunder.

Her siblings and Caspian had all rushed to stay on top of the situation and Susan felt utterly helpless. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, though the history books spoke of her as being a great leader. It felt like she'd stepped into someone else's life and she didn't know her place at all.

She was dying for a little alone time with Caspian. When he'd taken her hand earlier, she swore she was on the verge of a memory. It was there, hanging on the edge of her shaky mind and she couldn't pull it up. It was the same memory she'd had when she'd awoken, his brown eyes gazing into hers. It was so frustrating to try and retrieve something that wasn't there anymore.

What if she never remembered anything?

"Are you Queen Susan," a melodic voice called, and Susan turned to see a woman in a pale blue dress with skin so satiny white that it nearly glowed.

"Um, yes."

"My name is Lilliandil, King Caspian's fiancé. May I sit with you?"

Susan nodded, but her throat closed up at the word fiancé.

"I've heard so much about you. The king is an avid reader of the Narnian histories," Lilliandil gushed, giving Susan a pleasant smile that made it hard to not smile back.

"I wish I remembered it all. It's been so confusing."

"You know, with memory loss, the smallest things can trigger something from the past. Maybe it would be best for you to relive a moment from your history."

Lilliandil gazed at her so earnestly, and she knew that she was honestly trying to help her. But this only made Susan feel even more guilty as she looked into the woman's eyes. She'd felt that there was something between her and Caspian, but how could that be true if he was marrying another woman?

"You love him, don't you," Lilliandil asked.

"I… I don't know. I don't even remember him." Susan was stunned, and she still wasn't completely sure of her own feelings.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes when you speak of him."

Susan pondered this for a moment before choosing her next words. She didn't know why, but she just felt she could open up to her.

"His eyes… I remember his eyes. I feel like there's something else there, but I just can't get to it."

"It will come with time. You should know that he cares for you deeply."

"You don't speak like his fiancé," Susan noted, confused by how nonchalantly she spoke of Caspian's feelings for her.

"I've been around a lot longer than you think. Did he tell you I was a star?"

"N-no," Susan stuttered, clearly not expecting that.

"I've watched over Narnia for many years, too many than I wish to admit. I was there when he met you and I know the special connection the two of you share. I also know that he will not marry me, not with you here. And he shouldn't. You are the one who holds his heart; he just doesn't know what to do yet."

"And you'll just give him up?"

"Yes. It's what is best for him, and for Narnia. Only you can make him truly happy."

Something by the doorway seemed to capture Lilliandil's attention and Susan turned to see Caspian standing there, in shock by what he'd just heard.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Lilliandil offered, walking gracefully from the room. Susan was completely baffled.

"Is it true… what she said," she asked.

"Yes," Caspian answered, moving to sit beside her.

"Is that why I remember you?"

Susan's voice was so quiet, Caspian wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"You remember me? I thought you didn't remember anything," he inquired.

"Just your eyes. It's the only thing that's came back to me. I've tried to remember more of the memory, but I can't."

Caspian reached over to take her hand, just like he had the night before, but the memory still eluded her.

"What will you do about your wedding? Lilliandil seemed to think it won't happen," she asked, trying to stifle her burning concern.

"I don't think I have a choice," he explained, never taking his eyes from her face. "I can't marry a woman I do not love… especially with you here."

Her heart slowed and nearly stopped as he reached up to touch her face, allowing his fingers to trace her cheek, down to her jaw, and then skim over her lips. He studied her face as if she would evaporate in front of him.

"Did I love you?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them and his eyes clouded over in response.

"That's the question that has been tormenting me since you left."

"But… you loved me?"

"Truly, Queen Susan… I never stopped."

It was just like the first night she'd met him, in the castle halls. It was all so overwhelming and at first, she was tempted to flee again. But instead, she found she was frozen to her seat, locked in his loving stare.

Slowly, so as not to scare her, he leaned in until his lips touched hers. That light touch sent a fire through her veins, igniting emotions that both confused and excited her. And before her closed eyelids, she saw the memory she'd been clinging too so fiercely…

She'd kissed Caspian before a twisted tree while the kingdom looked on. She felt an intense passion rise in her and also a fear that she'd never see him again. The emotions were so strong that she found herself knotting her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to her. It took her a moment to realize that this was happening in real life; the kiss from her memory had been much more chaste.

Her lungs burned and she finally pulled back, turning half-lidded eyes to his overheated face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, letting her hands drop to her lap.

"Don't. There's nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all."

His voice was husky and breathless from the kiss and it only made the desire Susan felt stronger. Quickly, she went through the memory in her head, analyzing every new piece. She couldn't be sure, but she thought at that time she might have loved him, or at least was starting to.

"Are you alright," Caspian asked, probably alerted by her vacant eyes.

"Uh, yes. I… I remembered something. I think it was part of the same memory… the one of your eyes. I think it was our first kiss."

She smiled sheepishly, hoping she was right, and by the way his eyes lit up, she thought she was.

"You saw the day you left."

"Peter told me I went back to England. He said that was my home, but it was rather confusing," she explained.

"It is. You and your siblings are from another world. You come to this one when your help is needed."

"A different world?"

"I wish I could explain it, but it's a mystery to me as well."

"Does that mean I'll have to go back there; that I'll have to leave?" She hadn't meant the hysterical edge to come into her voice and her fear was mirrored in his eyes.

"I don't know. Only Aslan knows that."

She could tell he wished he could reassure her, but she somehow knew that he would never lie to her, no matter the situation. Something else occurred to her then, as she thought about being ripped from this world; something she'd tried to ignore the first time she'd heard it.

"They said that I… I died… in my world. How could that be true? I don't feel dead."

"I'm not sure. Maybe that was Aslan's way of bringing you back."

She considered this, trying to remember what it had felt like to die and shuddered at the morbid thought. No, she wouldn't consider that possibility. She was clearly alive and well.

Suddenly, she realized the room had become completely silent and as she looked out the window, she saw the reason why.

"The rain stopped," she whispered aloud.

Caspian stood, as if moving closer to the glass would give him a better view and saw that she was right. But what did that mean? That there was no sorcerer coming to power? That Anmarie really was only sick?

"I need to speak with your siblings. Something about this still feels wrong," Caspian spoke, and the unsteadiness of his voice sent a chill down her spine.

CoN

Edmund had been sitting out on the ledge beside his bedroom window since the storm ceased. The sky was still dark, but the air was amazingly clear. He could see the entire kingdom from here.

But as he looked out on the land, an uneasiness settled in his gut. This all felt too familiar; felt like it had with _her_. As if in response to his thoughts, the air had grown colder – much colder. It was almost to the freezing point and the clouds looked like they still held plenty of rain. They could be looking at a snow storm in the middle of spring.

How much more of a sign did they need?

But could it really be her? Could someone have brought back the White Witch? It seemed unlikely; when Aslan killed her, her reign was over. He was certain of this, although she still haunted his nightmares. But something was out there, something powerful.

"Ed," Lucy called, sticking her head out the window and keeping her eyes sealed shut.

"I'm here, Lu."

"Get inside! It's too high up to be sitting out on a ledge like that," she protested, moving aside so he could crawl back in.

"Relax, I've never lost my footing."

"There's always a first time. Besides, Caspian asked to speak with us."

Edmund sighed deeply, knowing exactly what the king needed to ask.

"You feel it too, don't you," Lucy asked.

"Of course. I knew her better than anyone living today."

"You don't think she's back, do you?"

Edmund stared as her sister's face while he contemplated how to answer her. In truth, part of him did feel that she was back, but the other part was sure that was wrong. And there was no need to frighten Lucy until they knew more.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Let's go," Edmund responded, ushering Lucy out before him. They made it to King Caspian's study, surprised to see Susan in attendance, though she looked completely lost. Edmund wasn't sure how to interact with his older sister anymore, though the chess match had thawed the ice a little. He was afraid that if he said the wrong thing, she would break, but all he really wanted to do was hug her tightly and never let her out of his sight again. The pain from losing her like that was still with him, even though she sat living and breathing before him.

"Thank you all for coming," Caspian started, looking to each in turn. "You three are more knowledgeable of these things than anyone else in the castle. I want to know your thoughts."

Edmund glanced to Peter first, expecting him to start, but his older brother seemed hesitant.

"I don't think they could have brought… _her_ back," Edmund finally spoke.

"Why not? All they needed before was the blood of a Son of Adam."

"I don't think Aslan would have ever really allowed her to come back. What He did… it felt final."

"I agree with Ed," Lucy spoke up.

"Then what do you think we're dealing with? Could it really be just a bad storm," Caspian asked, denial coloring his tone.

"No," Peter admitted. "There's definitely something out there. That was no normal storm and that skull in the sky… I agree with Edmund; I don't think they could have raised the witch, but someone is causing this."

There was something else Edmund remembered; some story that had been told to them by Tumnus the fawn all those years ago. He remembered the story about the storm and the odd occurrences; shapes in the sky, people behaving strangely. But there was another component that eluded him now.

It took great power to conquer a nation the way the witch had and that kind of power only comes from a dark rite of passage. The storms were only evidence that a witch was building strength; exercising his or her power to grow stronger.

But they had to take a final step into the darkness to unleash the true power within, so what was it?

"Caspian, do you know how many Narnian documents survived from the Golden Age," he asked.

"Not many. All that we have are in Professor Cornelius' study."

"I think I need to speak with the Professor."

With that, Edmund simply strolled from the room, leaving the others staring after him curiously. He just wanted to make sure he was right. The soldiers they'd sent to investigate the woods wouldn't return for several more days, but by then it could be too late.

"King Edmund, can I help you," Cornelius asked as he entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I may need your help. Caspian said the only Narnian volumes recovered from the Golden Age were in your possession."

"I have some, yes. I've been through them many times. But I believe the fawns have a few of their own; passed down through the years."

"May I see all you have?"

Cornelius walked unsteadily towards the bookcase, pulling volume after volume off and handing it to Edmund, who carried them back to the desk. Unsteadily, Cornelius took his seat.

"What is it you are searching for in particular?"

"I'm looking for any accounts during the time the White Witch was coming to power, before her reign."

"Ah, I've been searching for that myself, since the beginning of these dreadful storms. I'm afraid I haven't had any luck. There is only one account describing that time; I believe it was written by Queen Lucy's friend, Mr. Tumnus."

Edmund smiled, remembering their old friend. If only he were here now.

"Which book is it," he asked, eyeing the stack before him.

"Uh… this one." Cornelius pulled a worn, leather bound volume that looked like it comprised of pages from various books all gathered into one.

"I'm afraid I don't have all of his writings, but this is all I've found over the years," Cornelius explained, flipping through the browned pages until he came to one in particular. "Ah, here it is."

Edmund read over it quickly, though the Professor read aloud for him to hear.

"It says, 'After the storms passed, various inhabitants went mad, raving about visions in the sky and ghostly apparitions by their beds. The air began growing colder until it chilled you to the core and the frost killed everything that grew in the ground. One night, the king was discovered missing from his room. He was to provide the final step in the witch's rise to power; the royal blood of sacrifice. A life to be taken.'"

Edmund stared blankly at the wall. It was what he'd feared.

**A/N:** I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've had for this story and I hope you continue to let me know what you think!


	6. Not My Life

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. My husband needed the computer for his school work, so I really haven't had a chance to write, let alone post. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You inspire me!

Chapter 6: Not My Life

Susan had no idea why she'd made the decision to leave the warmth of the castle behind and go tromping through the cold, but she had to prove something to herself. It was still early morning, but she'd been awake for hours. She'd had a dream last night that she couldn't seem to shake.

Lucy had been telling her stories of their life together and in most of her stories, she'd described how well Susan was with a bow and arrow. Even the books described her as the Archer Queen, but she just couldn't see it.

Of course, she doubted anyone could see themselves holding a weapon if they had no recollection of ever doing so. Even now, with a bow held firmly in her left hand, she felt extremely dangerous. But this was what she needed to do in order to prove to herself that she was the one they were all talking about. She had to know for certain that this really was her life.

"I'm sorry this bow is not as fine as the one you used to handle, but it was all I could find at the moment," Cladfot the fawn apologized. He'd become almost like a protective father to her since Anmarie's… condition.

"Really, it's no problem. It's not like I remember it anyway," she reminded him as he led the way to the training grounds. When he stopped, she faced a target that was further away than she thought possible.

"Are you sure people can actually shoot that," she asked nervously.

"According to the stories, you've shot much farther."

She sighed anxiously and pulled out an arrow, trying to string it correctly. Finally, Cladfot stepped forward and showed her where to place it, as well as how to angle her hands, with her right hand touching her mouth for an anchor and pulling the string taut.

When he assured her she was in the right position, she focused carefully on her target… and something happened. Her mind was so focused on the task that all her other worries faded into the background. Once her mind was clear, she realized how familiar this seemed to her. How her hands readjusted of their own accord into the positions she knew she was comfortable in. She suddenly knew exactly how to place her feet and the target no longer seemed unreachable.

After only a brief second of deliberation, she let the arrow fly and pierced the target dead center.

"Well done, my queen," Cladfot congratulated, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nice shot, Su," another voice called, and Susan whirled around to find its source. Lucy stood just a few feet back, smiling broadly at her sister.

"Thanks. I guess the rumors about me are true."

"Of course they are. You were a legend."

Seeing her little sister brought back the dream she'd had last night. Lucy had spoke of Aslan so often and last night, Susan was sure it was Him who had starred in her dreams. She saw a massive lion standing with his back to the sun and staring down at her with so much love that it left her breathless. It was a father's love, but she was sure no earthly father could love her with that much fervor.

And she remembered something else, words. She wasn't sure who had spoken them or if it was something from a book, but the words had stuck with her and she'd written them down as soon as she'd awoken.

"Can I show you something," Susan asked as Cladfot moved to retrieve her arrow and give them some privacy.

Lucy nodded and she pulled out the piece of paper she had stuffed in her bodice, creased many times from her constant refolding. Susan already had the words memorized.

"'When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death. When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,'" Lucy read aloud, smiling.

"You recognize it," Susan noticed.

"Yes. It's an old rhyme from the Golden Age. Aslan was the one who defeated the White Witch and brought an end to her eternal winter. His very presence brought spring back to Narnia."

Susan remembered reading about that in the history books Caspian showed her. The very thought of him seemed to strike both fear and admiration in her at the same time, along with the feeling of great love and awe. Caspian had said that Aslan had sent her here, along with her siblings. She wondered when she'd meet him again.

"Queen Lucy, King Peter has requested your presence," a guard called, running through the training grounds and rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. "He asked me to inform you that the soldiers from the reconnaissance party have returned."

"Already? That was fast. They weren't supposed to be back for several days," Lucy questioned.

"Yes, your majesty. Their condition is… strange. They have been brought to the sick rooms."

"The sick rooms?"

Lucy immediately followed the soldier through the castle with Susan on her heels. They were led down many twists and turns until they came to a dark hall where screams reverberated off the walls.

"What's wrong? Who's screaming," Lucy asked, just as Edmund ran out to meet them.

"Something's gone wrong. Only three of the eight soldiers returned," he explained, trying to usher Lucy back down the hall and away from the hysterical shrieking.

"What happened to them out in the woods," Susan asked, the curiosity proving the stronger emotion.

"We don't know yet. They were brought in by the eagles and already half-mad. They won't say anything; they just keep screaming."

Now, he was pushing Susan forward as well, ushering them both up the stairs and away from the nightmarish sounds.

"Where's Peter and Caspian… and Eustace," Lucy asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea where Eustace is. Peter and Caspian will be following along any minute. They wanted to stay until the men were sedated, hoping it would help."

"My cordial," Lucy nearly yelled, and a look of hope came into her eyes.

"Yes, Peter already suggested it, but we wanted to see if they'd come back to their right minds on their own."

Edmund escorted them to Caspian's study and after several minutes, Caspian and Peter joined them, looking exasperated, and followed by several men and a dwarf whose name Susan learned was Trumpkin.

"We need to double the guard around the town and the castle. And have eagles in the air to survey the countryside," Caspian instructed, after which a man bowed and exited.

"If this is a witch we're dealing with, that might not be enough," Peter spoke, deep in thought.

"Any witch that desires to take this kingdom will not find it easy. We need to get word to the kings and lords gathered here from Archenland, Galma, and the Lone Islands that a sorcerer is at work. We could use their forces," Caspian modified.

"King Gavin is at breakfast. Should I fetch him," Trumpkin asked, seeming more shaken than Susan had ever seen him.

"Yes, but first I have an announcement to make, though it is certainly the least pressing matter at the time. I've decided to call off the wedding."

Of course in this time it was a logical decision but every eye met his with confusion and Susan felt her heart do a little flip in her chest.

"Don't you mean postpone it," Lucy asked.

"No. I have spoken with Lady Lilliandil personally and we have decided not to marry. I just can't be with someone I don't truly love."

Now Susan's heart was beating with such speed she felt it would burst from her chest, but she managed to keep her enthusiasm reined in. It didn't help that every eye in the room turned on her suspiciously.

"Well… good for you, I guess," Edmund finally spoke up. "Now, what do we tell the kingdom about this sorcerer? We need to be ready for an attack. I doubt we'll be waiting long."

It took everyone else a minute to switch gears and return to the matter at hand, but Caspian was quickly all business again, every bit the great king he was known to be.

"I think we should leave out the recent attacks to the soldiers and Anmarie," he offered.

"I agree, but they do need to know the threats a witch imposes. We don't want anyone suffering from an attack to go without help," Peter spoke up.

"The witch must be close by," Edmund explained, sending fear down Susan's spine. "She… or he… was able to affect Anmarie from on the castle grounds. Even with a great amount of power, they'd have to be fairly close."

"And the soldiers from the search party returned much quicker than expected," Peter pointed out.

Susan struggled to catch up, sorting through all this in her head. It was all so terrifying and for a second, she was glad she could no longer remember her life. If it was always fraught with this much peril, maybe she didn't want it back.

"You know, we can't protect the people from that kind of attack. We can only help them heal," Lucy voiced nervously.

"No, but the witch hasn't come into her, or his, full power yet. If we can kill her before that happens, we can stop this. We just have to get close enough," Edmund explained, but Susan noticed the oddest expression come over his features, like he was hiding something.

Peter and Lucy knew him better than she did and it did not go unnoticed by them either.

"What aren't you telling us, Ed," Peter asked.

"I… Look, I think its best if the five of us stay inside until this is resolved. We'll most likely be the first ones the witch comes after."

Without further explanation, Edmund stormed from the room.

~CoN~

Caspian was having a restless night, too worried about this new evil that plagued his kingdom… and more than a little preoccupied with Susan herself. He had not spoken with her alone since they shared a kiss and he wished more than anything to go to her now. But it would not do for him to visit her in her room at night, especially considering he'd just broken off his engagement.

But the urge to see her was too great.

He pulled a thick cloak around him, dreading the cold halls after sitting in his toasty chambers. The cold was worsening, and it was causing all the new spring crops to die. They still had enough stores from winter to make if for a little while longer, but soon they would be in great need. But this was more than he wanted to worry about right now.

Instead, he allowed his thoughts to travel to Susan as he walked, lingering on her full lips and soft skin. It was wrong of him to behave in such a way when he'd just escaped his previous entanglement, but he just didn't had the restraint to stop himself, a constant problem when she was around.

He continued on the way to her room, without a conscious decision ever being made, but stopped when he saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

"Susan? What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I… I couldn't sleep."

She nodded, and then proceeded to stare down at her shoes, concealing her face with her long, mahogany locks.

"Are you alright? I know it is all a lot to deal with," he asked, resisting the urge to tilt her face back up to meet his.

"It is a lot. Honestly… I don't know if I want to remember my life. It was all wars and responsibility. I… I don't know if I can do what is expected of me. I can't even deal with this!"

Finally, her gaze met his and there were tears sparkling in her eyes. He couldn't resist his impulses anymore and he pulled her into his arms, laying a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You underestimate yourself. You're much stronger than you think. But you are also the most caring and compassionate person I have ever met. I know you're scared, but I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Caspian," she spoke softly, after a moment of hesitation. "Why did you really call off the wedding? You were so close to marrying her… and the fact that you didn't love her didn't seem to be an issue until I arrived, so… what was it?"

She still had her face buried in his chest and he hugged her tighter.

"It had bothered me before, but at the time I thought I would never see you again. I was prepared to do what was necessary for my kingdom. But when you returned… I realized I still loved you just as much as I did when you left. I couldn't be with another when you were here, and it wasn't fair to the lady Lilliandil."

He felt Susan stiffen a little at his words and became curious of the odd reaction until he heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"Caspian… I do care about you, but it still feels like we just met. I'm not ready for marriage, or to be a ruler. I just–"

"You don't have to be," he cut her off quickly, though he wished more than anything that she was ready. "I'll wait as long as it takes for you. You're worth it. Take your time; just know that I'll be here for you… whatever you need… in any way you need me. Even if you only need me as a friend."

She turned her face up to meet his, but remained tucked in his arms. Having her this close certainly didn't help his self-control. He'd just spent so many nights without her that he didn't want to waste a second of their time together.

He could hear her breathing grow shallower, matching his own, and he leaned down until their lips were almost touching… but she pulled away.

"I am sorry, my queen," he apologized, releasing her.

"No… it's just that… part of me feels like we should take things slower. I don't even know you. But… it just feels so right. How can something that feels right be bad? It's all so confusing."

She brought her hand to her head in frustration and he could see her warring with herself much as he was now.

"You're right, you don't know me. Would you like to," he offered, a smile playing across his lips. She was hesitant at first, but she finally returned his smile timidly and took his arm as he led her down the halls.

"What would you like to know first," he asked.

"Well, I know from what I've heard that we helped you take back your rightful throne from your uncle. What happened to your parents?"

"My mother died in childbirth, but my uncle Miraz killed my father."

"I'm so sorry." The compassion was thick in her voice and her grip on his arm tightened.

"It was a long time ago. I struggled with it for a long time, but I've healed. From what I was told, he was a great king and I strive to be like him; to love my people and give them the assurance that they will always be well looked after."

"After these last few days, I'm guessing that's harder than it sounds."

"Yes, sometimes it is. But I've had help. Professor Cornelius is one of the brightest minds I know; he's helped me become the king I am today. And Trumpkin and Trufflehunter help me understand the dwarfs and creatures so I can best meet their needs. Not to mention the impression left by you and your siblings. The four of you were the best rulers Narnia has ever known."

Susan blushed and Caspian caught her grin before she could hide it. He hoped that one day she would remember all she'd taught him. Her love and compassion was as great an example for him as Peter's commanding presence and Edmund's skill.

"Lucy told me a few stories about your voyage across the sea. But I'd very much like to hear it from you," Susan insisted.

Caspian's smile broadened and he began to regale her with the tale of his adventure, taking pleasure when her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat.

For a moment, all his worries faded away and there was only him and her, and he allowed himself to get lost in those blue eyes.

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	7. Red Sun

**A/N:** Hi again! I know the last chapter didn't get much of a response and I would really like to encourage anyone who feels this story is lacking something to please let me know. I'd like to hear your ideas and opinions, even if they're negative and feel free to PM me if you simply don't want to leave a negative review. I can only get better if I knew what I'm doing wrong and I'd never wish to mess up a good Suspian fic. Anyway, on with the show!

**Warning:** Slight spoiler for The Magician's Nephew ahead!

Chapter 7: Red Sun

The morning air was silent when Peter awoke. Too silent.

He stared out his window at what should have simply been a cloudy day, but the sky was red. It tinted every building and caused an uneasy haze to settle over the village below. He was reminded of the words Anmarie had uttered when she'd attacked Susan that day.

_Red sun._

Could she have been given a vision by the witch of what would come? But there was something else nagging him as he stared at the oddly shaded sky. This reminded him of a story, something Professor Kirke had told him during his last visit with him, the summer Susan had gone to America with their parents.

Professor Kirke had discovered Narnia in his youth, along with his friend Polly. At that time, Aslan had just sung Narnia into existence and the world was new. He attempted to describe it in detail, though Peter knew words would never do it justice. He and Polly had come to Narnia by way of magical rings from his uncle; a green one and a yellow one. The yellow ring, if he remembered correctly, brought you to what Professor Kirke and Polly had called the woods between the worlds.

It was simply the most peaceful woods you would ever come to and had many pools scattered around between the trees. Each pool took you to a different world and if you placed the green ring on your finger and jumped into the pool, it would take you down into that world.

And the first world they'd come to had been the world of Charn… the White Witch's world.

He'd described it as an old world, so old that the sun's light had turned red and looked weary and tired. Of course, Jadis had used them to escape Charn and had ended up in Narnia with Professor Kirke and Polly.

But the sun… this same red sky reminded Peter of the description of Charn. But the sun had been fine just days ago. So what had happened?

He couldn't take the sight of the land he loved bathed in such dreadful light and quickly stepped away from the window and exited his room to find his siblings. Something had to be done about this now!

But as soon as he stepped out into the halls, he was nearly bombarded with people and animal alike. They all had bundles in their arms and were fleeing in the direction of the main entrance, all so focused that no one spoke.

"What's going on here," he asked the first man he saw. The man only paused long enough to answer.

"Were leaving Narnia. King Gavin has given us all permission to flee to safety in Archenland."

With that, the man was gone and Peter was baffled.

"Hey, Pete," a voice called from down the hall, and when the High King turned his head, he saw Eustace waving him over. Peter was relieved to see him. Since this whole mess had started, Eustace had kind of disappeared, and they'd feared he was just too terrified to leave his room.

"We need to see Caspian. These people can't leave," Peter explained.

"Oh, Caspian's already on it. He'll talk some sense into them. No one should be outside the castle right now." There was something in Eustace's voice then, as if he knew something Peter didn't. Of course, Peter was used to that from Eustace, but this time, there was a wariness there.

"Eustace, what's going on? Where have you been?"

"With Professor Cornelius. Since this is something that's happened before, I thought it would be best to review the histories."

"Eustace, we lived the histories. We know them better than the books, and Susan has been reading them as well. I don't think we've missed anything."

"Susan was only given the books that were least likely to upset her. Cornelius and I have been going through the more in depth versions ever since Edmund went to see him."

"Ed?" Peter couldn't picture his brother with a book. What had he been doing in Cornelius' study?

"There's an account depicting the White Witch's rise to power. Edmund found it that day, but I think he's been afraid to tell anyone yet."

"Why? Is it that bad?" Peter was sure he didn't want to know the answer to that question. Anything that worried Edmund would not bode well for the rest of them.

"We should probably take this somewhere else," Eustace insisted, motioning to several onlookers that had stopped in the halls to listen in.

Peter nodded and pulled Eustace back into his room, shutting the door firmly.

"Now, what did you find," Peter asked, massaging his temples.

"Apparently, this land doesn't take well to the misuse of magic. It takes time for a witch to build up enough power to overtake a country, which is what we've been seeing with the crazy weather. But there must be a final act, something to fuel the darkness inside them. A sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? You mean the witch that's out there might try and sacrifice a Narnian?"

The room was suddenly much colder, though the fire blazed in the hearth and a cold sweat ran down Peter's back, causing him to shiver.

"Not just any Narnian. It seemed to indicate that the sacrifice had to be of royal blood."

Suddenly, Edmund's warning about not leaving the castle made sense. If someone was waiting for the opportune moment to take Caspian or one of his siblings they needed to be very careful.

"Have you told anyone else about this," Peter asked.

"Not yet."

"As soon as Caspian deals with the situation at hand, we need to discuss our plan of action. It will have to be soon."

With that, Peter stormed from the room, deep in thought.

CoN

Susan finally made her way out of the crowd that was pouring back into the castle. One of King Gavin's servants had been to see her this morning, begging her to return to Archenland with the King. She was told he'd be in himself this morning to plead with her and she'd deftly snuck out. After managing to hear the last part of Caspian's speech, she'd made her way to the one room that she'd feared to enter.

"I'm here to see Anmarie, please," she informed the guard who stood watch at her door. With a bow of his head, he opened the door for her and Susan snuck in quietly.

"Anmarie, are you awake," she asked, seeing the fragile woman lying in the center of the bed. Unlike last time, her eyes were closed.

"Anmarie, its Susan. I came to see how you were doing."

She waited for a moment, hoping she'd wake up, but when it looked like nothing would happen, Susan started for the door.

"He waits for you, Susan," Anmarie called silently, and Susan whipped around quickly.

"What… did you say?"

"He waits for you… in the woods."

The red glow outside the window played eerily across Anmarie's face as she rose in her bed, moving wide eyes to stare unseeingly at Susan.

"Who's waiting for me," Susan asked shakily.

"The warlock of course. You must go to him. It is the only way to save us all."

"Why me?"

"You are the one he wants."

Susan could feel the ice cold fear running down her spine to the tips of her toes and started slowly backing towards the door.

"Anmarie, what happened to you?" Susan knew this question had been asked many times, but it was as if Anmarie didn't understand the question. She was like a demented person who lived inside her own world of horror.

"Go to him, Susan. He's waiting for you. Save us."

Susan felt the hot tears on her face as the first friend she'd had when she awoken slowly slipped away from her.

"Go, Susan," Anmarie called again in her dreadfully cold voice and this time, Susan turned and fled from the room.

She didn't stop running until a familiar man caught her in his arms.

"Susan, are you alright? Are you hurt," Caspian asked frantically. But Susan didn't know what to say. Anmarie's words kept playing over and over in her head. Could she really be the one to save them all? Could this warlock only be after her?

"Susan? What happened?" Caspian's voice was growing more panicked by the minute and Susan forced words to flow from her mouth.

"I'm fine. I went to visit Anmarie and she frightened me. That's all. I'm sorry."

Her voice was still shaky and Caspian looked far from placated. He rushed her up the stairs to a room she'd never been in. There were majestic paintings of a lion – Aslan she assumed, and the most beautiful horn was displayed proudly on the mantel over the fireplace. Something about it drew her in and she noticed an old oil painting above it of four noble riders, gliding through the woods on horseback. One of them had the same horn strapped to her waist.

"Is that… me," she asked.

"Yes."

She stroked her hand over the ivory horn in wonder, feeling the patterns etched into its surface.

"I always keep that close. It… reminds me of you," he explained, and Susan gazed around the room for the first time, noting the bed in the opposite corner.

"Is this your room," she asked, her face growing a light shade of red.

"Um… yes, it is. I just knew this was the one place no one would follow us to. I hope you don't mind. If it bothers you, we can–"

"No, it's fine. It's a beautiful room." She smiled almost cheekily at him, but there was still a worry in her eyes.

"Susan, what happened with Anmarie," Caspian asked, gently pushing the hair back from her face and staring deep into her eyes.

"Um…" Susan knew she should tell him. He was the king; he would know what to do. But the idea that this was all happening because of her was weighing on her heavily. What if the only way to save these people – Caspian included – was to give herself over to this warlock? Would Caspian allow that? She was certain he wouldn't and even though she'd technically just met him and her family, she knew she must do everything in her power to keep them safe. It was an ingrained emotion that had survived the memory loss.

"Nothing really. She's just so different from the way I knew her," Susan responded, careful to focus her gaze on the horn instead of Caspian's inquisitive eyes.

"I know. It's a true mystery. Lucy gave her some of her cordial, but it did absolutely nothing. It is so strange."

Susan did not wish to continue the discussion of her once friend; she needed to sort it out alone.

"I caught the end of your speech this morning. It was truly inspiring. No wonder the kingdom loves you," she gushed, finally turning to meet his gaze with a smile.

"My words won't encourage them for long. I've never fought something like this. A foe that is mortal is different; they can be killed. A witch…"

"Warlock," Susan corrected before she caught herself.

"Warlock? Where did you hear this," he asked, studying her face.

"Um… I…"

"My king, a, uh… a creature just arrived and it– he requests your presence," the general explained, looked ghostly white.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute," Caspian responded, never breaking eye contact with Susan.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but he says it is regarding the strange magics. He claims to know the source."

Reluctantly, Caspian released her from his probing eyes and turned to the general.

"I'll be right there."

The general turned on his heel, but hesitated in the hall, clearly terrified to confront this creature alone.

"I'd like to speak with you about this later. Will you wait for me," he asked.

Susan was torn. She still hadn't made a decision concerning her fate, and there was a knot twisting in her stomach that said she wouldn't have a choice. But one look in his eyes and she knew she'd do anything to keep him safe.

Without thinking, she snaked her hands into his hair and met his lips with hers in an intense passion, feeling for maybe the last time the soft reassurance of his lips. Suddenly, she was hit with images of a life she no longer knew… a life she was now certain she wanted back.

Caspian in the woods, gazing at her as if she were a rare jewel… Caspian fighting brilliantly with a gleaming sword… the way his eyes glowed when they met hers as he saved her life in the woods… a crown upon his young head… a last kiss…

The tears were streaming down her face when she finally pulled away and Caspian looked more alarmed than ever.

"I love you," she murmured. And it was true. Her subconscious had been trying to tell her that from the minute she'd woke up and every memory she'd just remembered was layered with that deep, unfailing love.

"Susan… I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you and I'll be back soon."

He placed a last lingering kiss to her lips before turning for the door and disappearing down the hall. She knew her path now, if Anmarie was truly in the right, and she _would_ save Caspian and her family!

With a purpose, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and strode gracefully down the hall, prepared to do the first queenly thing she'd done since she'd awoken…

… give her life for her country.

~CoN~

Pattertwig the squirrel stood at the fringe of trees that bordered the encroaching forest. He knew this was the last place he should be, considering the danger King Caspian had warned about, not to mention the evidence of that danger in the sky. But the air was only growing colder and soon food would be scarce.

Timidly, he took a few steps into the forest, using his sensitive nose to smell for danger or nuts. His favorite tree wasn't far and he made slow progress in sudden jerks and bursts of speed, casting nervous eyes in every direction.

The tree in question was in sight when an odd scent met his nose just as a thick fog settled over the ground. His tree was lost in an instant, but he was too scared to care.

The scent was sweet, but sickly in a way, like the way a pastry would smell if you'd already had way too much to eat. It made his tiny stomach churn and he started backing away from the thick haze. There was something evil in it; he could sense it and every part of his body began to shake.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he leapt into the nearest tree, knowing it was his fastest form of escape. He agilely jumped from branch to branch, but couldn't help gazing over his shoulder.

What he saw terrified him as much as the smell. Everything the fog touched seemed to grow icicles and freeze and he could smell the ice in the air.

Without bothering to look behind him again, he hurried from the trees and didn't stop until he was once again safely in the village square.

**A/N:** The mystery of the warlock will begin to come unraveled in the next few chapters as will Susan's role in his plans! Thank you all for reading!


	8. Selfless

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking so long again and I would understand completely if you all start throwing tomatoes. I would like to thank everyone for the encouraging words and support! It really meant a lot to me!

Chapter 8: Selfless

The only thing Caspian could classify this creature as was a bat. A giant bat with a head more human than animal. It weaved with jerky movements across the floors of the throne room and stared at Caspian with calculating eyes, as if he was deciding the best route of attack.

"The general tells me you know who's behind the strange occurrences," Caspian began, wishing he had Peter or Edmund there with him.

"We, the dark creatures, are his right hand," the bat confirmed, showing a mouthful of pointed teeth. Unconsciously, Caspian's hand found the hilt of his sword. "You fear me, young king."

"I'm not as young as you think, and what reason do I have to fear you?"

"You know what my master is capable of. And this is only the beginning. He has such glorious plans for this country… plans the White Witch herself never saw fulfilled."

"Who is this sorcerer you speak of?"

"Not so hasty, young king. He wishes to offer you peace… on one condition."

"And what is that. Surrender? He will never have it." Caspian's eyes gleamed dangerously while he waited for his answer.

"No, of course not. There is a particular item he wishes to possess; an item you have. If given the item, he will cease attacks to your countrymen."

"Item?"

Caspian mulled this over, at a loss for what the warlock could possibly want. Of course he had no intention of making deals with a sorcerer.

"You do not wish for peace," the bat inquired, smiling maliciously.

"I never said that."

"But it was in your thoughts. You will not give my master what he wants."

"How…" Caspian was at a loss for words. Could this creature really know his thoughts?

"Yes, your majesty. It was a gift given to me by the warlock himself. And I can also see that you wish you were elsewhere. She is very beautiful."

At this, Caspian bolted from his seat, glaring menacingly at the bat with his sword half drawn.

"You will NOT poke around in my head! Tell me the item the warlock requests and be gone!"

"I can only tell you if I know you have plans to hand it over. I know now that you will not."

Caspian advanced on the bat and was prepared to slice off one of his wings when the door was abruptly thrown open.

"Caspian, I must speak with you now," Peter insisted, turning shocked eyes to the bat.

"Good. I have much to discuss with you. This creature knows the warlock. Apparently, we have something he wants."

"We do… and I know what it is," Peter confirmed. The bat became instantly alarmed as he read the answer in Peter's mind and in a flutter of wings and hisses, he ascended into the air and burst through a window, retreating into the reddened world.

"I'm guessing I'm right," Peter acknowledged.

"What is it the warlock needs?"

"A sacrifice of royal blood. That's the only way he can fully come into power."

"Hey, that was my line," Edmund spoke up from the doorway.

"You knew this," Caspian asked of Edmund.

"Of course I did. I'm a lot smarter than you lot give me credit for." Edmund's usual smirk was in place, but there was dread in his eyes.

"So, this warlock is only after one of us… a royal? And according to the bat, he'll cease his attack on Narnia once he has it," Caspian summed up, pacing the length of the room.

"You don't actually believe that, do you," Edmund asked.

"No, definitely not, but we might be able to use this knowledge to our advantage."

"You want to set him up," Peter guessed. "Caspian, you know how dangerous that could be if he actually gets what he wants. The White Witch was nearly impossible to kill herself. In the end, only Aslan could do it."

"I know, but we need to attack now, before he finds a way in. General?" At Caspian's command, the starkly white general stepped forward, but stood proud before his king, refusing to allow his fear to show through.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Gather the troops. I think this madness had gone on long enough."

The general flew from the room immediately to do as he was told and Caspian stared worriedly at the broken window.

"Caspian, we have no idea where he actually is. The woods aren't exactly small and simply poking around until we find him could get everyone killed," Peter explained. "There're already rumors of snow and ice spreading through the trees. We could freeze to death before we found him."

"Oh, I don't plan on searching for him. Like I said, I want to use this knowledge to our advantage. I plan to lure him out by offering him just what he wants… my life in exchange for my kingdom."

"Caspian," Peter and Edmund chastised at once.

"Caspian, this kingdom needs you," Peter spoke forcefully. "We didn't fight that war to get you this crown just so you can sacrifice yourself. I'll do it."

"And leave Susan and Lu to fend for themselves? I'll go. You know I'm the better choice anyway," Edmund offered, smirking mutinously at his brother.

"This arguing will get us nowhere," Caspian interrupted. "It is my duty to my country to offer myself. Besides, I won't be alone. As long as everything goes to plan, the troops will move in as soon as the warlock and his minions are in range."

"Or we could just send the eagles and birds in to spy out the woods. Then no one would be playing bait," Edmund suggested.

"The birds couldn't survive the frost. It's too cold. Caspian's plan is our best shot," Peter explained, and Edmund nodded his acceptance.

But something else was bothering Caspian and he continued to pace as he sorted through it in his head. It had actually been on his mind since his talk with Susan and he couldn't help but feel he should be up there with her right now.

"Caspian, what is it," Peter finally asked.

"When I spoke with Susan earlier, she seemed to know it was a warlock and not a witch. And she seemed to be hiding something from me, something that scared her."

"How would Susan know anything? She can't even remember her own life," Edmund asked, blunt as ever but straight to the point.

"I have no idea."

"Caspian, Susan's been reading up on the histories of Narnia. She probably just got an idea in her head that bothered her. She's scared, just like the rest of us. Besides, where would she find out anything like that from here inside the castle walls," Peter inquired.

Caspian relaxed a little as the logic worked on him, but he was still uneasy when the general returned with a war committee on his heels.

CoN

Susan had just one thing to do before entering Anmarie's room again, and Lucy's face brightened as soon as she set eyes on her sister.

"Susan, I'm so glad to see you. It's all so scary," Lucy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Susan.

"I know it is, Lu, but don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I know it will. Aslan would never leave us. He'll show us a way."

Susan guided them to the large windowsill beside Lucy's bed and looked out over the gruesome read light that covered the landscape.

"Lucy, you've spoken to me about Aslan, but there is one story that I've only read about and I'd really love to hear it from your perspective."

"Of course! What did you want to know?"

"It was the story about how Aslan saved Edmund from the White Witch. The histories only say that he gave himself over as a sacrifice to the White Witch, and that he came back."

"He did. It was a sacrifice of love. He took Edmund's rightful place as a traitor, forgiving Edmund and saving his life. You and I were with him, Su. We were hidden in the bushes. You see, the witch really killed him, but he rose from the dead, redeeming all of us. He's always looked out for us in one form or another. We just have to be looking for him."

"And you think he's with us now."

"I know he is. He'll come to us when we need him most."

Susan was quiet, considering all she'd just learned. She'd read of Lucy's faith; had it confirmed by her brothers. Lucy had never wavered in her trust of Aslan and he'd never left her.

"I know something's bothering you, Su. I've known you a long time. Whatever it is, seek Aslan. He'll help you."

As Lucy spoke, an image filtered across Susan's mind. She was crouched behind a tall bush with Lucy, and a stone knife had just been driven deep into the Great Lion. She heard Lucy gasp and cradled her head against her shoulder, promising to do anything she could to alleviate Lucy's suffering and make this right. She'd do anything to erase that pain from her face.

Susan blinked, staring into Lucy's curious gaze and reaching over to wrap her sister in a tight hug, wishing she never had to let go. It wasn't just her, but Peter and Edmund as well. She wanted to see them one last time, but she was sure they'd sense what she was up to. Peter especially seemed to have a sixth sense about his siblings.

"Thank you, Lu. I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy responded, only a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"We were really close, weren't we," Susan asked, shooting Lucy a reassuring smile.

"Well, yes… until you got all grown up on me. I used to be jealous of you, you know."

"Jealous? Why?" Susan gazed at her sister, so full of life and youthful excitement and couldn't help the feeling that _she_ should strive to be more like _her_.

"You've always been so beautiful and graceful. The men never could keep from drooling in your presence. And I'm the opposite."

"Lucy, you should never change who you are. You're the most faithful, beautiful person I've ever met," Susan reassured her.

"Oh, I know that now. It just took Aslan to remind me how important I am." Though the words would have sounded conceited coming from anyone else, Lucy spoke with complete honesty, and Susan was humbled just to be in her presence.

"Don't ever forget that, Lu," Susan demanded, before leaning down to place a kiss to her sister's temple, hoping that wouldn't rouse Lucy's suspicion again.

To Susan's relief, Lucy didn't protest about her leaving and she walked purposefully down the hall to Anmarie's door, confused when she didn't see the guard.

But before she could knock, the door was thrown open.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," Anmarie greeted, her graying blond hair waving to her waist. There was something not quite right about Anmarie's expression, mostly because it no longer looked like that of someone who had been placed under a crippling spell.

"You… you're better." A blaring alarm was sounding in Susan's head now. The demented look that had haunted her was no longer visible in Anmarie's eyes.

"Thanks for noticing. Are you ready to go? He's expecting you."

"He?"

"The warlock. You remember, don't you?"

Something was definitely wrong with this and Susan started backing down the hall as it slowly clicked together.

"You've been with him all along, haven't you? It was just an act!"

"A very convincing one. But we can't waste any more time, so if you want to keep your family and the precious King Caspian alive, I suggest we get moving."

Susan felt the white hot burn of betrayal sizzle through her body and what she really wanted to do in that moment was hit her. She'd trusted her! Anmarie had been a voice of reason when she'd discovered she could no longer remember her past! How could she have been the enemy all this time?

But she had to think about her family and Caspian.

_Aslan, please be with me now. I hardly remember you, but I know you're there. Show me the right path, even if it leads to my death. Show me how to save them!_

Anmarie placed a cold hand on Susan's arm and led her down the twisting corridors to the stable. There, a terrifying winged creature stood, smirking maliciously at Susan.

"What…" But Susan couldn't form the words as she stared at the giant bat.

The creature spread out its wings and lowered to the ground. Susan was confused at first, but Anmarie pushed her up on his back and climbed on after her. The next few seconds took Susan's breath away as the bat soared into the red sky, its wings beating beneath them.

"Why does the warlock want me," Susan asked, mostly to distract herself.

"He chose you. He needs a sacrifice of royal blood to fully build his power. Any royal would do, but when he saw a vision of you coming into our world, he had to have you."

"And he'll leave Narnia alone? He won't harm King Caspian or my brothers and sister?"

"Not now that he has you."

But Susan detected the lie in her words. Did that mean that the move to sacrifice her life would gain nothing?

_Don't worry, my child. I am with you. _

The words were so silent she wasn't sure she'd heard them at all, but they filled her with such peace that her fear dissolved. Instinctively, she knew that Anmarie had not heard the words; they were spoken directly to her. Silently, she sent her response to Aslan and the first twinges of hope filled her heart.

_Thank you, Aslan._

CoN

"We will start out in the direction of the western woods. I doubt we will have to travel that far," Caspian insisted, depicting the location on the map before him.

"And what's your plan for taking on a warlock," Trumpkin asked with just the slightest amount of derision.

"We can start by hacking him to bits," Edmund suggested, taking a bite out of his apple.

"We'll find a way. But first we have to draw him out," Caspian explained.

"Do you think it's safe for you to start out alone? What if he gets his hands on you before we attack," Peter inquired. The brotherly concern was evident in Peter's voice, as was his worry for Narnia.

"I trust you. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can hold him off long enough for you to move in. I've been training with Edmund after all," Caspian admitted, hoping to ease the tension inside his own chest, as well as the others."

"Well, if you're as good as me, we have nothing to worry about," Edmund countered, standing to get a better view of the map. "The place you're indicating… it's not too far from the place we first entered Narnia from."

"What are you saying, Ed," Peter asked, looking alarmed.

"I was thinking about what you said, about the red sky reminding you of Professor Kirke's description of Charn. What if this warlock is from another world as well?"

"But… the world of Charn is dead. Professor Kirke said the pool wasn't even there anymore."

"It was just a theory."

But everyone sensed it was more than that. This warlock felt just as wrong as the White Witch; he was not meant for this world.

"But how could he have gotten here… if he is from another world," Peter continued, deep in thought himself.

"Same way we did, I guess."

The idea that something from another world had come to conquer this one was weighing heavily on Caspian's mind when the door was thrown open.

"Peter, come quick," Lucy yelled, bursting into the room.

"Lu, what's wrong," Peter asked, rushing to his sister.

"It's Susan. She was acting strange and now she's gone!"

"What," Caspian exclaimed, running from the room. "General, search the castle."

Caspian could hear the footsteps of the others hurrying along behind him as he plunged ahead for Susan's room.

"What happened, Lucy," Peter asked anxiously.

"Susan came to me, asking me questions about Aslan and… and it seemed like she was trying to say goodbye," Lucy sobbed.

Caspian barely registered the soldiers and citizens he barreled past in his haste to make it to Susan's room. Part of him noted that several of the castle occupants had followed after him, seeing the alarm on his face, and to his left ran a big cat.

"My king, something smells off down that corridor," the cat called, coming abruptly to a halt. At first, Caspian was determined to keep going, but he could hear the cat gasp behind him. "Your majesty, it smells of blood."

This held his full attention and Caspian wheeled back around and approached the corridor slowly.

"That leads to Anmarie's room," Lucy recognized.

They started down the dark corridor slowly and as they rounded the corner they saw Eustace in tears, holding the hand of a man lying on the floor and soaked in his own blood.

"There was nothing I could do. He asked me to stay with him," Eustace explained.

"What happened," Caspian demanded, but allowed the softness to flow into his voice.

"Susan's gone. Anmarie took her… to the warlock. She's the one he wants."

**A/N:** Next chapter, we will meet the warlock! _*Cue creepy music*_


	9. The Warlock

**A/N: **I will admit that the name for the warlock was inspired by a Harry Potter character. I just needed an old name and this one fit. Anyway, thanks for all the support and encouragement I've received for this fic! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Warlock

Though it was still only early afternoon, the sky had grown dark, casting blood red shadows over the rocks and boulders surrounding Susan in the clearing. The air was freezing and little bits of snow filtered down from the sky, causing Susan to shiver in response. Anmarie stood by her side, as did the bat, and she seemed to be waiting for something.

Just as Susan was about to ask, the ground filled with mist and the air grew bitingly cold.

"Thank you, my servant. You have done well," a man's silky voice answered, and out of the mist came a dark figure.

Anmarie bowed to the ground, followed by the bat.

"My life is but to serve you, master," she responded, a thrill of excitement evident in her voice.

The man came closer and Susan noticed his eyes were flat black, holding no depth, only an emptiness that would drive you mad if you gazed into them too long. His face was attractive, though starkly white and the nails of his fingers were blackened and curved like claws.

"You're the warlock, aren't you," Susan asked, trying desperately to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Beauty and brains. I did choose wisely. Yes, my dear, I am he."

"I come to make a deal," Susan began, earning her an astonished look from the warlock. "You can do whatever you wish to me, so long as you leave Narnia unharmed."

She waited for the warlock's scream of retaliation – or maybe for him to kill her instantly – but he only laughed.

"You are feisty, aren't you? I think first introductions are in order. Wouldn't you like to know the name of the man who will be killing you very soon?"

Susan couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body, and fought to keep the fear out of her face.

"My name is Godric. I am from the world of Charn."

Susan sorted through the knowledge she'd acquired from the history books, but couldn't remember Charn being mentioned.

"I'm sorry, I heard about you condition. Charn is the world from which the White Witch was born to. It was, unfortunately destroyed completely, but by jumping worlds the way she did, she opened a door."

"So… you've been here all this time?"

"Not exactly. You see, I was, for all intents and purposes, dead."

"Dead?" Susan was not following him at all. What did he mean, he _was_ dead?

"Yes. I died in the last battle of the world of Charn. I was Queen Jadis' right hand man; the only being more powerful than her. But at the time, I didn't wish to lead. I had a father's love for her and I only wished to see her succeed in her reign. When I died, she preserved my body, refusing to allow my soul to move on. She had planned to wake me once we came to a better world, but we were separated. Her magic is what brought me to this world before Aslan erased the world of Charn from the heavens. And my faithful servant, Anmarie, was the one who used to ancient magics to wake me."

Susan struggled to follow all he said, mostly paralyzed by her own fear. Her mind kept returning to all the gruesome ways he could kill her.

"What will you do now," Susan asked.

"Well, as I'm sure Anmarie explained to you, I need a royal sacrifice to fully build my power. It's not easy for a magical being to come to power in this world and it requires me to delve fully into the darkness that is within me. Killing you, purity that you are, will fulfill the ritual."

Susan was visibly shaking now and no longer fought to hide it. It was one thing to hear about your death, but another thing entirely to stare it in the eyes.

"But what will you do once I'm dead?" Susan voice was so low, she wondered if he'd even heard the question.

"Now, now; you're much smarter than that. None of this would be worth doing unless it gave me Narnia, and after that Archenland, Calormen… the sea. With you I'll be able to take them all."

"B-but, but Anmarie s-said that I would save them. She said if I came to you I would save them," Susan argued, hysteria rising in her voice.

"And you never thought that a lie? How else would she convince you to walk to your death?"

"I…"

"Don't be so frightened. You had several days to spend with your king. You should die a happy woman. This is the only bad memory you have."

There was a malicious snicker in his voice that made Susan's blood run cold. All she'd thought about was how to protect Caspian and the family she'd just gotten back. She'd trusted Anmarie blindly simply because she was there for her at a time when she'd needed someone. How naïve she'd been!

"Caspian will kill you! He'll make sure you die for this," she shouted as the hot tears streamed down her face.

"He will try. You should take pleasure knowing that he'll join you in death soon."

He lifted his hand then, and the sky darkened, allowing a red moon to peak out from the clouds. But it was too early for nightfall.

"Forgive me, but the full moon is required for this ritual," the warlock informed her.

Out of the darkness, several creatures slunk out, eyeing her with a cruel sense of satisfaction. At the single rise of the warlock's hand, flames rose out of the rocks to bath them in an eerie glow.

"The moon must be at its peak. That should allow you some time to bid goodbye to the life you don't remember," Anmarie laughed, a sick and devious sound.

Susan watched in horror as the moon slowly moved across the sky.

CoN

Caspian walked purposefully towards the armory where the troops were gathering, with the Pevensies at his heels. The last words Susan spoke to him this morning played through his head.

_I love you._

How long had he waited to hear her say those words to him; how many nights had he dreamed of their lives together? And now it could all be ripped away from him!

No! He would _not_ let that happen!

"We attack head on. He won't expect an attack of that magnitude so fast. It will overwhelm him," Caspian mused as they walked.

"Caspian, wait. We need a better plan than that. This warlock is smart, and I still think luring him out is our best option. We need to think this through," Peter chastised, gripping Caspian's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"I have though it through, and we need to get to Susan now, before he…" Caspian couldn't even say the word. He refused to acknowledge a future without her.

"Su's been in trouble before. We'll save her, but Peter's right, we need a plan. Rushing into this could get her killed faster," Edmund explained.

"I know what I'm doing, Ed! I've ruled on my own long enough to handle a battle," Caspian bellowed.

But Peter's voice was still irritatingly calm. "A battle against humans and creatures, yes. But this is not something you're equipped to deal with. No one of this time is, and when the White Witch first struck, no one of that time was ready either. We can't treat this warlock like any regular foe."

"So what do you suggest, then? We don't have a lot of time."

At this, Peter was out of words. After all, the last time he fought a magical being, Aslan had won the battle; he'd simply followed orders. And the stakes seemed much higher this time. Aslan wasn't waiting for him with an army ready to go. Things never happen the same way twice and though he knew Aslan would never abandon them, he had no idea what form the help would come in.

"What about a diversion," Eustace spoke up, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"A diversion? What did you have in mind," Caspian inquired.

"You said he wouldn't expect a head on attack at full force, but I think that's exactly something he'd expect. He knows who he kidnapped. He'd expect you to come at him angry and ready to fight. If you can get him talking, distract him, just for a little, it would give us time to surround him from all angles… sky included."

"And how do you suggest we get him talking," Edmund wondered.

"Why not offer him a trade? One of you pleads that you can't bear the thought of losing Susan; begs him to take you instead, and technically, it's the truth. While you're arguing back and forth, we'll get the troops in position. We'll attack when he least suspects it."

The others looked to Eustace in complete awe, stunned that a boy with so little fighting experience orchestrated such an elaborate plan.

"I think it could work, and it's our best option," Peter agreed.

"But, wait, we still don't know where he is. And you said it yourself, it's getting too cold for some of the birds to survive a long reconnaissance mission," Edmund reminded them.

"I might have the answer for that," Lucy spoke up, running to catch up with them. "One of the horses just made it out of the woods and he claims to have stumbled upon a gathering of dark creatures. He's certain he can lead us to them."

"Alright then; Peter, you and Ed prepare the troops for the ambush. I'll ride out into the woods just before–," Caspian began, but Peter was quick to cut him off.

"No, Caspian… the people need you. You can't risk your life like this. I'll do it."

"Peter, I love her. I have to do this! I have to know that she's okay! Prepare the troops."

Caspian glared at Peter, the undeniable gleam of authority in his eyes and proceeded to storm off towards the armory, leaving a stunned Peter and Edmund in his wake. Though they had all suspected his feelings, it was the first time they'd heard him profess them so strongly.

"You heard him; let's go," Eustace suggested, following along, though his hands were shaking.

Caspian relayed the instructions to the gathered soldiers before turning them over to the high king. When he finally made it to the stables where Destrier stood bridled and waiting, he finally felt the heaviness of what he was about to do.

He would not consider the possibility that he was too late. Susan was alive! He had to believe that if he wanted to continue breathing. But he still had no idea what he was about to walk into. What if this warlock simply killed him on the spot, without waiting to hear his offer? What if the others were too late?

He shook his head, clearing it of those frustrating scenarios and focused on strapping on the remaining armor.

"Have faith, Caspian," Lucy spoke suddenly from behind him. He whirled at the sudden sound.

"Lucy, you should stay inside. The castle will need you while we're gone."

"Don't worry. I'll be safe here. I know you're worried about, Su. I am too, but Aslan is with her and with us. Ask him for strength and he'll give it to you. I can feel him now; he's close. He won't abandon us."

"You know, for a girl so young, you have more wisdom than this entire kingdom put together," he commented, smiling briefly.

"I know, I'm brilliant. But everything I've learned, I've learned through experience. Whatever this is, we can beat it. We have before."

"Yes, but this time–"

"I know, this time it's Susan's life that hangs in the balance. You know, she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

At this, Caspian had to smile. "I've noticed."

"Be safe, Caspian. Aslan will show us the way."

Caspian took courage from her words, though the fear still nudged at his subconscious. He really couldn't afford the troubling thoughts now. He could only focus on his mission.

CoN

The moon was almost at its peak in the sky and the dark creatures surrounding Susan had begun to chant. Of course she'd tried running, but they'd caught her in seconds. She'd tried fighting them off, but she had no weapon to fight with and her fists didn't do much good against the much stronger creatures around her.

In the end, all there was left to do was wait for the end, and the thought made her shudder. She'd just started to feel like she was getting her life back.

Instead of focusing on the pain that was coming, she allowed her thoughts to travel to the memories she'd retrieved, mostly of her and Caspian. She'd remembered several moments when their lips met for that last time and he'd been glorious and courageous in all of them.

In battle, he'd been furious, but always concerned for those who followed him. A true leader. When he kissed her, there was such passion there; how had it taken her so long to realize how much she loved him, how much she needed him?

And then there was her family. Even in the brief time she'd known them, she loved them all so much. They were exactly the type of family she'd choose, and she just prayed that if she did die here tonight, that they'd make it back to whatever world they came from, back to safety. The way they spoke of England and their parents, she knew they were happy there, no matter how much it hurt to be away from Narnia. They had a purpose there.

But in all their stories, a purpose seemed to be something she lacked. She didn't seem to have a place in England. She had no goals of the future, at least none she'd shared with her siblings, and she wasn't happy there. Lucy had said that their parents had taken her to America – wherever that was – because she was so sad.

But here, with Caspian, she felt like she'd actually found her place. And now she was about to die. Maybe death was the course Aslan had meant for her, not a life with Caspian as she'd wished. Could her death serve her country? If it would save them, then yes, but that had just been a lie uttered by a supposed friend.

So, if Aslan really was in control, as Lucy had said, then what was his purpose behind all this?

"It's almost time," Anmarie informed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly to her feet.

"Why did you wait you long," Susan asked, staring at her false friend. "You could have simply taken me here when King Gavin first found me. Why wait?" It didn't really matter anymore, but she'd been dying to ask it since she'd first learned of Anmarie's treachery.

"Godric was not yet ready. These things take time. Besides, didn't you enjoy meeting your family and that beloved king of yours?"

Susan didn't respond. Of course she was thankful she'd met them, but she wouldn't be hurting this bad if she hadn't. Though, she probably would have never willing given her life for them had she not loved them like she did now.

Anmarie pushed her forward and with every step, Susan felt her heart slow a little more. She had no idea if this would be the quick death she wished for, or if the warlock planned to drag out her suffering.

"Come forth, my dear. Don't be frightened," the warlock instructed, motioning to her with his claw-like hands. There was no choice but to follow his orders and she tentatively stepped forth into a circle drawn in the dirt with what smelled like ashes and herbs.

Once she was inside, the circle ignited and she was surrounded by a wall of flames. The creatures crowded in, as close to the flames as they dared and began dancing and chanting around her. Godric stood in the center, baring a gleaming knife in one hand.

"Tonight marks the beginning of my reign in this country! Tonight, I take the royal blood needed to build the darkness inside me," the warlock bellowed, earning an excited cheer from those gathered. "This country will soon know true power and it will bow before me by daybreak."

Susan swallowed convulsively as she thought of the horror this man would soon inflict and only one name came to mind, for he was the only one who could help them now.

"Aslan," Susan called, causing the creatures to screech in horror. "Aslan, don't abandon us now! Lucy trusts you, and Caspian and my brothers. I trust you too! Help us, Aslan! Please!"

Nothing happened and the creatures jeered at her, laughing at her weakness. She just about collapsed to her knees, no longer fighting the despair inside her, but just as her knees began to shake, a flash of gold caught her eye.

She couldn't make out a figure through the smoke and haze of the flames, but there was a distinct golden shimmer in the woods beyond. For a second, hope welled up within her, stronger than ever.

She was sure now that Aslan was here!

"Stop," a cry echoed across the clearing. It wasn't the Great Lion she hoped for, but it was a voice she loved with all her heart. Part of her cheered for joy to see him one last time, but the rest of her was horrified that he'd come to this den of monsters.

"Let her go," Caspian yelled, striding confidently into the clearing. "Take me instead!"

**A/N:** So, some bad news; I actually wrote half of chapter 10 and somehow it was erased from my computer, which means I have to start all over again. I was really happy with it too. Have I mentioned that I hate technology!


	10. Battle of Faith

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. My computer had a virus and it took us a while to sort everything out. Anyway, here's chapter 10! And, as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story!

Chapter 10: Battle of Faith

"I offer myself as a replacement for Queen Susan," Caspian proposed, never taking his fierce eyes off the warlock.

"Caspian, don't," Susan protested, but Godric held up his hand, silencing her.

"How precious; young love. I hate do disappoint you, your majesty, but I already have what I want."

At the warlock's sneer, Caspian moved forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword, and in response, the flames rose higher. The dark creatures surrounding them crowded in closer, all ready to take down the king, awaiting Godric's orders.

"You have me. Just let him go," Susan pleaded.

"He is here of his own accord. If he wishes to have a front row seat at your death, it is his decision."

"Don't touch her," Caspian yelled, the ring as his sword left its sheath filling the air.

"I'm sorry, but the ritual really must continue."

With a nod, the dark creatures no longer took the periphery and began moving in. The wolves came first, leaping upon Caspian with a swiftness. Caspian's sword took down the first one, but the second landed its powerful jaws in Caspian's shoulder. Susan flinched at his cry of pain and felt new tears flood her face.

"Call them off," she begged, as the bat swooped in only to meet the bloody edge of Caspian's sword, though the wolf still weighed him down.

"The time for the ritual is upon us," Godric bellowed, ignoring Susan's pleas. His eyes closed and he began the chant again and the creatures that were not tearing into the love of her life joined in.

"Aslan, please help him. Don't leave him alone," Susan called again.

At first, she worried they really had been abandoned, but the flash of gold appeared again, just inside the trees, and she heard the roar of a battle cry from several hundred soldiers. Before the others knew what hit them, arrows rained down from the sky and several large eagles swooped down, one carrying off the wolf that was still attacking Caspian.

She could see the army making its way down into the clearing, but before they made it to them, they seemed to come up against a wall, though there was nothing there.

"What the…," Susan pondered aloud as the creatures surrounding her gave chortles of laughter at the confused soldiers.

"I can't very well have them ruining this, now can I," Godric taunted, but with his focus on the shield, he'd allowed the flames to die down.

Susan recognized her chance and started making her way towards Caspian who was running to meet her. But just as he was close enough to touch, a gigantic ogre snatched him away and threw him into the hands of the hags.

"Restrain him, but do not kill him yet," Godric ordered.

In a second, the flames had risen to their previous height, but Susan noticed that it put quite a strain on him to keep both the flames and the shield going at once. She searched the ground quickly for some sort of weapon and found a rock. Taking advantage of Godric's weakened state, she slammed it into his temple, knocking him sideways.

The shield and the flames fell away all together and Narnia's soldiers swooped in. She caught a brief glance of Edmund on a horse before the chaos of the battle became too much to follow. She attempted to run but the warlock was impossibly fast, and his cold, clawed hand closed over her forearm.

"Anmarie, I'll need your help," Godric ordered and at his word, the cowering woman ran to him. "Stay outside the circle and assist me in the chant. I must focus on keeping the elements in place as well as the moon high in the sky. I can keep the shield around you, but only you."

Anmarie nodded and the flames were quickly back in place. But just as the two of them began their chant, the warlock suddenly ducked to the side, just in time to miss the swing of Caspian's sword. How he had made his way into the circle during all the mayhem, she had no idea.

"You will release her and leave my country," Caspian ordered, holding his sword poised to strike, but Susan noticed the blood trickling down his gleaming armor from the injury to his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but a mere boy as yourself will never be a match for me."

Caspian sword sliced down through the air, but before he made contact, he was suddenly several feet off the ground, being hauled away by the injured bat.

"Caspian," Susan screamed, attempting to run after him, but coming up against the wall of flames.

Her gaze followed him as best they could, but his form was quickly lost to her as the smoke from the fire increased. She watched the fight surrounding her, realizing that there was no one left to help her. Everyone around her was fighting for their lives and no one could get to her. Searching the woods again, she silently called out to Aslan, only to find silence.

But Lucy had said he'd never abandon her. She'd believed that! In fact she'd banked all her fleeting hopes on it. So where was he?

The chanting filled the background again and she was soon pushed to her knees.

"Susan," Peter's voice rang out in the night, but she knew it was futile; there would be no saving her now. The warlock was raising the knife over his head as the foreign words left his lips and she braced herself for the killing blow.

"Susan," a voice called, and she knew instantly it was Aslan.

_Where are you_, she thought, her voice abandoning her.

"I am here. I have always been here."

At his words, time seemed to stop, and she was no longer in the fiery circle awaiting her death, but in the grassy fields on a mountain top, staring into the loving eyes of the Great Lion.

"Am I dead," she asked, surprised by the lack of fear the words brought. At least it hadn't been painful.

"No, my child. But I have much to discuss with you."

"I thought you would help us. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Everything has to happen in its own time. Do you know why I brought you back to Narnia?"

"N-no. Peter said I d-died," she stuttered.

"In your world, you did. Your siblings have such a bright future there, the chance to enforce real change. But you do not. Your future lies here."

"But… why did you send me back to… wherever that is?"

"Because it was not yet your time. Caspian loved you, even then. He would have asked you to be his queen. But first he needed to know what it was to be a great ruler, and that was better learned on his own. He needed to stand on his own two feet before having someone at his side he could rely on."

Susan pondered his words. If the plan was to make Caspian the best king he could be, he'd done it. Everyone agreed he was amazing. But what good would her return do if she was killed? And why did her siblings think she'd died.

"Peter said I died in that world. But that can't be possible."

"Death is merely the loss of the body. Your soul lives on. Your life came to an end in that world, and it gave your parents one last time to say goodbye to you and move on. They will grieve for a while, but after a time, they will be at peace. Now, you can begin your life anew in this world, where you belong."

"But… how do we stop the warlock? If he doesn't kill me, he'll just take Peter, or Edmund, or...," but she couldn't even voice the names Caspian and Lucy.

"Trust in me; I will show you the way."

She contemplated this, staring down at her feet for several seconds, and when she looked up, he was gone.

"Aslan?"

And then it hit her… a vision. It was a memory of a house, her house. Her mother and father sat at the dinner table with her siblings, all considerably younger than they are now. Lucy bounced on their father's knee as he attempted to finish his dinner. Peter and Edmund were bickering and their mother was trying to intervene.

Just as quickly, she was hit with image after image until her entire life lay before her. It all came back; growing up in Finchley, their first visit to Narnia, chasing a white stag, adjusting to English life again, and Caspian…

The memories of Caspian lingered before her longer than the others, but soon every piece of the puzzle was returned to her and she was overcome with such awe. She was disoriented for a moment, but then she heard voices filling the background of her peaceful meadow.

And then screams and the sound of metal tearing flesh.

This was not the meadow on the mountain top, she realized with a start. The voice closest to her was that of the warlock and she heard Anmarie's voice from behind. Susan's eyes flashed open with a start, only to see the knife still poised above the warlock's head as he prepared to drive it into her.

_Trust in me, Susan_, Aslan reminded her and she bowed her head to ask for instruction, for she was running out of time. And that's when she saw it.

There, lying at her knees, was a stone knife; the very one driven into Aslan on the day he'd given his life to pardon Edmund's.

_A gift of my love._

The warlock was so lost in his chant and the excitement of what he was about to do that he didn't see Susan grip the knife. Just as his hand descended, she plunged upwards, away from his knife, but driving her own stone knife directly into the warlock's neck. With a twist, she opened the already gaping wound and Godric fell to the ground, a gurgling sound issuing from his throat.

"No," Anmarie screamed from behind her, and in a moment of pure rage, she rushed Susan. But just before she reached her, a sword plunged through her gut, and Edmund stood behind her, his breath coming in heaves.

"Ed," Susan choked out, and she rushed into his arms as soon as he'd pulled his sword from Anmarie.

"Susan! How'd you do it," he asked, but didn't release her from his hold.

"Aslan, of course. He gave me the stone knife."

"Really?" But when they turned, the knife was gone. "Well, I guess it wasn't something you could keep."

"Susan," Peter yelled, running up to them and embracing both of them. Susan returned the hug, but glanced around quickly, fearing the battle. But everything was quiet.

They had won!

But before the thrill of victory could take over, the image of Caspian being carried away by the bat was fresh in her mind.

"Caspian! We have to find him," she exclaimed, pulling free of her brothers and starting for the direction she saw them take off in.

"He's fine," Peter assured her, stopping her advance. "He managed to get his sword into the bat's wing and it dropped him. He has a broken leg… and several injuries… but he's fine."

"Take me too him!"

Peter nodded and started to steer her away, but she couldn't help throwing one last fearful glance at the dead body of the warlock. Somehow, even in death his face was twisted in an evil manner. His cold, dark eyes were still wide open, staring at the sky that was growing lighter by the minute.

The red tinges were completely gone now, and the sun – the real yellow sun – was beginning to peak through the clouds for the first time in days.

"Susan," called a raspy voice, and when Susan turned her gaze from the sky, she saw Caspian laid up under a tree.

"Caspian!"

She rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck, only to pull back a second later at his hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking him over. He had scrapes and cuts all over his face and he held his middle as if several ribs were broken. His foot was lying at the oddest angle and she remembered what Peter had said about the broken leg.

"It's… not that bad," Caspian wheezed out.

"I really hope you don't expect me to believe that. After all, I remember how you always tried to shrug off your wounds after a battle and you won't get away with it this time."

"This time," Caspian inquired, staring into her eyes for one long minute before he recognized the change there. "You remember?"

"Yes; all of it."

~CoN~

Caspian was still sore as he walked into the great hall, where the dancers were already in full swing. Every citizen of Narnia was celebrating and the laughter and calls of victory rang in the air. He nodded graciously to the few courtiers that stopped him, congratulating him on his victory, but his eyes were for one woman only and he finally spotted her talking with King Gavin on the far end of the hall.

His blood boiled to see them talking so closely but he kept the anger out of his stride as he made his way to them.

"My Queen is ravishing, as always," he gushed, taking her hand and laying a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she replied coyly.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I had a rather pressing question to ask the Queen," King Gavin explained, the irritation clear on his face.

"I know you question, King Gavin, but I'm afraid–," Susan began, but Gavin raised his hand in askance.

"Please, I only wish the pleasure of you company to Archenland. I feel that I could really make it a home for you. And maybe… if it is to your liking, we could come to a more formal arrangement."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I cannot accept. Narnia is my home, my future," Susan explained gracefully.

"In that case, I will respectfully bow out," King Gavin allowed, bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss before turning away. He looked back only once to give her a disappointed look. Susan let out a deep sigh as she watched his retreating form; he'd been so kind to her.

"Do you regret not leaving with him," Caspian asked, studying her face.

"No, it's not that. I just hate upsetting him."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, at least, in light of the question I've just asked your brother."

This peaked her curiosity, but he gave nothing away as he extended his hand and motioned to the dance floor.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't the best dancer," Susan reminded him, a cheeky smirk alight on her beautiful face.

"I've improved over the years."

"A lot?"

Caspian rolled his eyes at her joking, and closed the distance between them until he was only a hairbreadth away from her face. Now it was his turn to smirk as her breathing reacted to his closeness.

"My Queen, you will never know unless you grace me with a dance."

Instead of speaking, she just nodded and dropped her head to cover her blush. He led her proudly out onto the dance floor and they fell in with the others, swaying and twirling to the music.

"You have improved, I'll give you that. My feet thank you," she quipped.

"How do you feel, now that you remember everything?"

Susan pondered this, allowing the beat of the music to thump inside her as she worked through her now cramped head.

"A little like two different people. I still remember what it was like to not know anything. You never knew who could really be trusted or how people expected you to act. Sometimes, I still catch myself feeling that way, but then my life comes back to me. It's been a little confusing."

"It will take time," Caspian assured her, pulling her closer than was appropriate for the public setting.

"At least that's one thing we have plenty of."

"You mean… you get to stay?" The hope was there in Caspian's voice and she could tell it was a question he'd been dying to ask since the battle in the clearing was over.

"Aslan said my future was here with you. Honestly, it's what I've felt all along."

Caspian raised a hand to caress her face, completely entranced by the fire in her eyes; fire that hadn't been there just yesterday. He'd loved her without her memory, but this was the Susan that had captured his heart. He was so wrapped up in every little expression that crossed her face that he nearly forgot the news he had for her.

He threw a tentative glance across the room to Peter, who gave him a smile in support.

"Would you take a walk with me, my Queen?"

"Sure," she answered, a little unsure of his suddenly nervous demeanor.

Caspian led her through the grand doors, down several corridors, until they made it to the palace gardens.

"I believe you planted these in the same place as the old ones," she commented as they walked beneath the starlight.

"We wanted the recreation of Cair Paravel to be as accurate as possible."

"You succeeded."

She waited for him to speak, but he was now so nervous he was barely walking. His eyes were fixed on his boots and finally, she bent down to see into his loving brown eyes.

"Caspian, what is it?"

"I… I never really perfected the words. Um… usually they come so easily, but… uh…"

"I don't believe I've ever seen you this tongue-tied before."

That made him smile and he finally lifted his head to look her in the eye. Whatever he saw in her face seemed to give him the resolve he needed and in a move that took her breath away, he dropped down on one knee.

"Forgive me, but Peter told me this is how it is done in your world." Susan blushed and couldn't seem to suck enough air into her lungs.

"Queen Susan, I have loved you since the first day I set eyes on you. I have missed you every second that you were gone and I know I could never live without you again. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Susan's lips curved up in a smile and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She didn't trust her voice, but opened her mouth regardless to give him her answer.

"Yes!"

He leapt up and immediately claimed her lips, kissing her with such excitement and intensity that it took her breath away.

**A/N: **Only one more chapter to go. I have to admit, the next one might be a little fluffy, but after all this doom and gloom, our characters deserve a little joy, right? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
